Special Addition
by DrEvil818
Summary: Sequel to Together We Can. Christopher and Marianne Brandon are married. After a very happy first year of marriage, Marianne and Christopher decide they would like to start a family.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher entered his home looking through the post as he set his keys down. He heard giggling from Marianne and a contagious giggle coming from a baby. He peaked in the sitting room and saw Elinor sitting on the sofa while Marianne was tickling and speaking to their nephew, Jonathan who just turned six months old. Marianne looked up at him and smiled. "Hi!" She said as she got up and went over to kiss him. "I am well. Happy to be home." He stated as he embraced her. "We miss you at work." Christopher said looking towards Elinor. Elinor giggled. "I miss everyone too but can't bear to go back quite yet." She admitted. "I know, I am just teasing. With this one how you could leave him." Christopher stated as he kneeled down and tickled the boy. Jonathan immediately laughed and smiled at Christopher. He was so good with the baby.

It had been a busy year. Marianne and Christopher had no problem settling into married life. She loved working at Impressions and enjoyed being able to interact with him a bit. They did an excellent job of keeping it professional. New people were surprised to find out they were married because they kept it business like. Of course there was some kissing that would go on in his office when she needed to bring him something or go over a project. That happened a bit more that Elinor was on leave.

Marianne also finished University. She received her degree a week ago. She was relieved that her internship went well. She was also able to do work from home and meet with clients to get them on board with their company. She loved it. Everything was working out perfectly.

Anne was happy still at the flower shop and dotted over her grandson. It was nice to have a boy in the family. Edward and Elinor adored their son. Elinor would bring him over or she would go there. Marianne could not get enough of her nephew. She did not think it would happen this soon but being around the baby started bringing up feelings and a longing in Marianne. She loved her husband to death and loved their life. They did enjoy the freedom to just pick up and go somewhere and spend time with each other. However, she started to desperately want her own baby. She began noticing babies when she would go out shopping and run errands. She just was not sure how Christopher was on starting to try now. She would try to bring up the subject tonight.

Marianne got up to warm Jonathan's bottle for Elinor. Elinor was on the floor playing with the baby. Christopher followed her in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her as she waited for the water to heat up. She smiled and reached her arms around him. "You know what is in a few days?" He asked as he kissed her neck. She giggled. "Yes I do. It will be a year since I made the best decision and married you." He giggled at her response. "Yes, that is correct. I arranged for us to stay at the Corinthia again. In the same hotel suite for two days. We check in on Saturday and leave Monday morning. I put in that we will be late into work." Marianne turned around in shock. "Oh that is wonderful. Two days with you. I am sure I won't need to pack much." She stated grinning. He laughed. "No you will not." He said as he leaned down for a kiss.

They were sitting on the sofa together after dinner. "Did you have fun with the baby today?" He asked as she was leaning against him. "Yes, I did. I love him to death." She admitted. Christopher giggled. "Yes, I do to." He confessed. Marianne pulled back to look at him. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." She said looking in his eyes. Christopher became concerned as he sat his wine glass down. "What is it darling?" She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "There is nothing wrong love." She said as she pulled back to reassure him. "Well, I have been thinking. I am done with university. I am comfortable in this job and it is flexible to work around since I meet with clients." She started. Christopher had no idea where this was leading. "I have been having strong feelings when I spend time with Jonathan. I have been thinking of what it is going to be like to have our own baby." She said almost in a whisper. Christopher's eyes grew wide as he looked at her. "If you don't think it is the right time we can wait. I just was wondering if you think we can start trying for a baby?" Marianne asked relieved to let it out. She was nervous because there was a shocked look on his face. She started feeling relief when he grinned at her. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Darling we are on the same page. I came home and saw you with that baby and had a brief dream about coming home and seeing you with our child like that. I was thinking that if you were to get pregnant anytime soon I would be thrilled." He confessed. Marianne was almost in tears. "Really?" She asked moving closer to him and placing her hands on his cheeks. "Yes! After all I think we have had a lot of practice for making a baby." She grinned. She leaned down and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Yes, you are right."

They discussed it and would just leave it up to chance from now on. Marianne was due to remove her birth control ring that night for the 7 day break for her menstrual period. She just would not put another one in. She mentioned to him that it would most likely take a few months for the hormones to get back to fully normal for her to conceive. They both giggled as they talked about how much fun they would have making a baby together.


	2. Special Addition Chapter 2

Attention: I revised chapter 2 on 6/12/16

Chapter 2

Marianne and Christopher were having a lovely walk around the hotel grounds. They had just finished dinner and were having a romantic evening. "Thank you for this. This is the perfect romantic getaway for us. Happy Anniversary darling." She said looking at him. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "Happy Anniversary. It has been a wonderful year." He kissed her again. She turned and wrapped her arms around him. Christopher pulled away. "I think it is best that we go back to the room." He suggested. Marianne nodded. He reached for her hand as they headed back.

They almost lost control in the elevator. They definitely were still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. They did not see that phase ending anytime soon either. They made it to their room and their clothes were soon discarded around the room. They explored their bodies and shared their passion. After Marianne's first peak, caused by the glorious movements of her husband's mouth, he kissed his way back up her body. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. She adjusted her body so she could wrap her legs around his thighs and so he could take his place.

"I need you Christopher." She pleaded with him.

"I need you too darling. I love you." He declared as he pushed inside her.

Marianne moaned, "I love you too! You feel so good." They were as close as possible. Marianne had a look of ecstasy on her face as Christopher paused briefly and savored the feeling of himself inside her warm passage. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with a smile and look of pleasure. She could see he was savoring the sensations, but also looked like he was in thought and about to say something.

Christopher softly smiled at her as he caressed her hair. He leaned down and softly kissed her. Looking back into her smiling face and loving eyes, he thought of the plans they had discussed about adding some more little Brandons to their equation. He was hoping tonight would be the night they created a new life together. "I want to make a baby with you Marianne." He said softly.

Marianne felt the happy tears start to form at his declaration. They were leaving it up to chance now for her to get pregnant. But the realization that it could happen, out of their expression of love for each other on their anniversary, they could conceive a baby together. She reached up to kiss him again. Pulling away smiling as she caressed his hair. "Oh darling, that would be wonderful if we conceived a baby tonight. I can't wait to feel a new life growing inside me that you created with me." She said to him staring into his soft brown eyes.

Christopher smiled and shifted a bit moving his member inside her. He caught the smile of pleasure on her face as he did. "Well, I better continue making love to my wife so I can make both our wishes come true." He said with a grin. Marianne giggled and pulled him down for another kiss. She soon wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him deeper. Christopher began thrusting inside her at a soft pace. Marianne was in ecstasy and felt so close and loved by her husband. The pleasure was getting more intense. Soon Christopher propped himself up on his hands that were by each of Marianne's shoulders. Feeling the primitive need to make love to her, along with the passion and love they had for each other. The change in angle allowed for Christopher's firm erection to rub against Marianne's sensitive clit. Marianne's moans grew louder along with her breathing. She was grasping his shoulders to hold him steady to her and she lifted her hips to meet his movements inside her. She knew she was on the verge of a strong climax within seconds. Marianne felt Christopher getting firmer inside her and knew he was getting close to his release as well. One more firm thrust inside Marianne and she almost screamed her release as she felt herself spasm and contract around her husband's member. One more strong thrust as deep as possible inside Marianne and Christopher felt his pulsing release as Marianne contracted around him. Both looked at each other in the eyes gasping and moaning. Marianne shut her eyes savoring the warm feeling of Christopher's semen shooting inside her.

They savored the afterglow of their orgasams as they gasped for air. Christopher leaned down and rested on top of Marianne, careful to hold himself up on his elbows a bit not to crush her. He remained inside her as his member began to soften, not wanting to lose the connection and making sure all of his semen was deposited in the gorgeous future mother of his children. Both smiled and giggled and reached for a kiss. Marianne ran her fingers though his hair looking into his eyes. "Well that was so good. I love feeling your warmth still inside me." She said.

Christopher smiled at her and felt himself blush a bit. "I love being still inside you after making love. I feel so close to you. Just to think that I may have just given you a baby makes my heart feel so much love for you."

Marianne looked up at him and smiled as she reached up for another kiss.

They snuggled up together, with Marianne resting partly on her side with her head resting on Christopher's chest. He held her hand to his heart and had his other arm wrapped around her with his hand resting on her belly, as she had a leg wrapped around his thighs. They both slept soundly and had a soft smile on their face as they suddenly felt a peaceful glowing presence and feeling of love. What they felt in their sleep state was Marianne ovulating for Christopher's waiting sperm in her womb, a new life being created by the two of them. They slept soundly for the rest of the night as their baby was being conceived.

The next day they didn't really leave the room either. They had a wonderful weekend anniversary. They didn't verbally mention their intention for Marianne to get pregnant that weekend. As they checked out of the hotel Monday morning, they didn't know they were leaving as a family of three.


	3. Special Addition Chapter 3

Marianne was straightening up the house. It was the beginning of July and it was hot out. Even though they had the air conditioning on she still felt like it was a sauna in the house. She was tired and not feeling that well. She had called Dr. Fordham and had a appointment that afternoon. She believed she might have had a bladder infection. She seemed to be going to the loo all the time without drinking that much. Christopher had sent her texts and called her a couple of times to see how she was. She told him it would be fine. Just a week of antibiotics and she would be all better. She figured after a day of taking medication she would feel a lot better tomorrow. She told him she would let him know after she was done at the doctor.

Marianne was waiting in the office after the doctor ran a urine test. Should not take long. Dr. Fordham had been Marianne's gynecologist since she was a teenager. They chatted a bit before she left with the sample about her symptoms and how things were going with Marianne. She asked how her husband was and Marianne could barely contain a grin. Marianne filled in how they just had their one year anniversary and had a weekend getaway. She went over a few things about her cycle. Marianne was not concerned because she went in for a check up about a two months ago. She wasn't concerned.

Dr. Fordham came back in the exam room. Well, Marianne we have your results. Nothing to worry about. Marianne sighed. "Ok good. So just antibiotics for a week?" Marianne asked. The doctor grinned. "No that won't be necessary. You do not have a bladder infection." Marianne was puzzled. "Oh okay then what might be causing my symptoms?" She asked. The doctor looked at her chart again. "Well it appears you brought back a souvenir from your anniversary getaway. You are pregnant." The doctor smiled as she told her the news. Marianne was sure she didn't hear her right. "I don't understand. I just stopped my birth control. I thought it would take a few months." Marianne asked still trying to process it all. The doctor grinned. "Sometimes it does not take long Marianne. Especially with your age and being very fertile." The doctor explained. Marianne was thinking back. She realized she missed her period at the end of June. Marianne smiled. "I can't believe it." She almost could not believe it happened so soon. "Well it's true. Why don't you lay down. Lets do an ultrasound. So we can see how far along you are. I can't really pinpoint it because we are not sure when you ovulated since you stopped using the ring and don't know when your cycle picked up naturally again.

Marianne laid down in a happy fog. The gel on her stomach was cold but didn't care. She was daydreaming of telling Christopher when the doctor spoke up. "Ah there him or her is." The doctor turned the screen to show Marianne. Marianne saw a small ball but could sort of make out the shape of a head forming. Marianne felt tears running down her cheeks. She was so happy. "I can't believe it. That is my baby?" She asked giggling. "Yes! Everything looks good. I am just taking some measurements. From the looks of it I would say you are about five weeks along. She pointed to the screen again. See this movement. That is the baby's heartbeat. In a couple of weeks you will come back in and you can hear it. Marianne was gobsmacked. "I just can't believe it." The doctor smiled. "Well, we are done. I printed out a photo for you. Get dressed and come in my office to chat about what to expect."

After Marianne got dressed she sat in the office with the doctor. "Everything looks good. We took a blood sample which should be fine. Here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. You might feel some nausea and fatigue. Rest when you can and get plenty of fluids. You are healthy woman so I see this pregnancy going smoothly for you. By imputing the dates. I say you conceived around the 24th. I take it you and your husband were together during that time frame?" The doctor asked. Marianne blushed. The night in the hotel for their anniversary stay. She smiled as she realized the feeling she had that night. They created a life together that evening. "Yes, we were." Marianne smiled. The doctor grinned as well. "Well that should be it. You can schedule another appointment with the receptionist. We will be able to listen to the heartbeat. Bring your husband too if he can make it." Marianne smiled. "I am sure he will come. He would not miss it." Marianne just continue to stare at the ultrasound photo. "So do you have any questions about anything before you leave?" Dr. Fordham asked. Marianne had a thought. She was sure she knew the answer but wanted to make sure. She blushed as she looked up. "Yes, I … um… is it okay for my husband and I to still be intimate and have sex?" Marianne just spit out. The doctor grinned. "It is perfectly safe. Let me ask have you been intimate since May 24th?" Marianne blushed and nodded. "Yes, it is perfectly fine. As long as it is comfortable. You might not feel up to it during your first trimester when your body is adjusting to the change. But if you feel up to it go ahead. It is beneficial to you and your husband."

Marianne arrived home still in a daze. She went in the kitchen and put down her bag. She took out the card she got Christopher and put the ultrasound photo inside. She sealed it and grabbed a bottle of water.

Marianne turned the temperature down. Christopher would most likely make a comment about it feeling like a refrigerator. She sat down and daydreamed. She placed her hand on her soon to be large belly and looked down at it. "I love you already and I don't even know you yet. We are going to love you so much. I cannot wait for daddy to get home to tell him." Marianne chatted to her unborn baby.

A few minutes later she heard Christopher come inside. He was concerned because Marianne didn't contact him after her appointment. He saw her sitting on the sofa. "There you are darling. I was worried. I didn't hear from you." He said as he sat down next to her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I am sorry darling. I just lost track and forgot. But don't worry everything is fine." She reassured him. Christopher sighed in relief. She asked him how is day was. He explained it and was more concern what happened with her. "So what did the doctor say?" She smiled at him. "Don't worry I am fine." She smiled and got up. She went over and grabbed the card. She came back to the sofa and handed it to him. Christopher looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What is this?" He asked. "Just opened it. It is a surprise." He smiled and opened the card. He noticed how it said Happy Anniversary on it. He looked at her confused again. She just giggled at his reaction. He opened the card and saw the photo. He didn't realize what he was looking at. He moved it and read the note from Marianne. "Here is another present. We brought back a souvenir from our anniversary trip to the Corinthia Hotel. He or she should make an appearance in February." He read. It took him a few seconds to process it. He looked again at the photo and realized what it was. It was tiny and not really identifiable but knew what he was looking at. A Baby! Their baby! His mouth opened as he looked at Marianne who was smiling and had tears in her eyes. "Really?" He asked? She laughed. "Yes! That is why I was feeling run down. I'm pregnant!" She yelped. Christopher turned to face her. He reached for her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. "I can't believe it. So soon? I thought it would be a few months?" He asked. Marianne smiled. "Me too. Evidently we are very fertile and the practice worked out." She grinned. "I love you." He said as he embraced her. "I love you too!"

They remained on the sofa. Marianne had her shirt pulled up a bit as Christopher caressed her belly with his warm hand. "We made a baby. I cannot wait. You have given me a wonderful gift Marianne." Christopher whispered. Marianne smiled. "I can't wait either. This baby is just proof of how much we love each other." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. They continued to chat about the baby when they would tell people. Marianne wanted to wait a bit until the next doctor appointment. Christopher was excited to hear the baby's heartbeat.

For the rest of the evening they were walking on air and in a happy daze. Marianne told him her due date was on February 18th. Christopher was excited because it was a few days before his birthday. He considered it to be a early birthday present.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about two weeks since they received the news. They were walking on air. Marianne was so happy but right in the middle of first trimester symptoms. Christopher was tying his tie as he was getting ready for work. He heard Marianne run into the bathroom and retching. He knew it was normal but hated seeing her like this. She usually was fine by 10-11am in the morning. He had been going in later to make sure she was okay. He went in the bathroom and held her hair and shoulders. When she was done he helped her up and hugged her. He wet a towel and handed it to her as she wiped her mouth. He then handed her a glass of water. She took a few sips. She then hugged him. "Thank you." She said. He squeezed her tight. "Its all right darling. I hate seeing you like this." He explained "It should not be long." She explained. Marianne was ecstatic about the baby but was looking forward to the symptoms ending soon. She felt tired and sore in certain areas. She felt guilty as well because she wasn't up to being intimate with Christopher. She felt guilty but she also felt not really desirable. They were looking forward for next week to hear the heartbeat.

They waited in the doctors office for the scan to listen to the heartbeat. They talked about Marianne's blood results and they came back good. Marianne shared her symptoms with the doctor and let her know it was normal. Both her and Christopher sighed in relief that things were fine and nothing to worry about. The doctor moved the instrument over Marianne's belly. Christopher grabbed her hand and squeezed. All of a sudden they heard the fast thud of a healthy heartbeat. They both grinned. It suddenly made it more real to them. There will be a baby joining them soon.

The doctor assured them it sounded great and Marianne to come back again next month. If there was any other questions or concerns to feel free to call. They left feeling wonderful and happy.

Marianne and Christopher were walking up the steps the following Saturday. Marianne was feeling good that afternoon and was very hungry. She still had some soreness but the nausea wasn't lasting as long. Just mainly in the early morning. She seemed to have to take a nap as soon as she got home from work though. Just as they were about to walk into Anne's home Christopher stopped her. "So are we telling them tonight?" Christopher asked. Marianne smiled. "Yes, I think it would be fine. They are going to notice and Mum knows I have been under the weather. Everything is looking good and I honestly can't wait to tell them." She grinned as she grabbed his hand. Christopher smiled. "I want to share too."

They all exchanged greetings and enjoyed dinner. Marianne practically inhaled the dinner. Only Christopher seemed to notice and had to stop himself from giggling. Elinor put Johnathan down upstairs in his portable cot. They were all sitting in the living room having coffee and dessert. Marianne grabbed Christopher's hand. They shared a look. "Well Christopher and I have something to tell you." Marianne started. "Yes, Jonathan is going to have a cousin." Christopher added with a smirk. Marianne developed a huge grin. "I'm pregnant!" She said. Everyone was so happy and shocked. "I can't believe it. Two grandchildren!" Anne said as she hugged her daughter. "Oh Marianne it is going to be wonderful." Elinor hugged Marianne. She then looked at Christopher. "You are going to be a wonderful father too." Elinor said to Christopher. Christopher smiled.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about the new baby. How Marianne was feeling? Marianne explained they were still in debate if they are going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Marianne would go back in forth. Sometimes she thought it was a boy, the next day a girl. Christopher had a feeling it was going to be a girl. Marianne wanted to be surprised but Christopher wanted to find out to plan. Elinor laughed at Marianne. Stating that she is so impatient she didn't think she could wait to find out what she was having. Elinor and Edward could not wait either but kept it a secret from everyone else.

Edward and Christopher chatted for a bit while Anne was on the phone sharing the news with Adele. Christopher was then expecting a call later from John once he heard the news. Marianne and Elinor were chatting on the sofa. Marianne was curious to find out when her morning sickness stopped. "I was lucky. It stopped around 8 weeks and I felt better and back to normal. One day I woke up fine." Elinor explained. Marianne felt relief it was only two weeks away. "Oh I am so glad to hear that." Marianne sighed. Elinor smirked. "Also just so you know, once you hit your second trimester. Don't be surprised if you can't keep your hands off your husband. You will get extremely horny." Elinor whispered. Marianne's mouth dropped open and blushed. "Really? I have read about that. I feel so bad I have not been interested and feeling tired and nauseous." Marianne looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else close by. "We haven't gone without making love for this long during our entire relationship. Even when we became serious when we started seeing each other. We didn't go more than a week and that was when Christopher had to go away on business." Marianne confessed. Elinor smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. It will change. Christopher will understand. He might have to take cold showers but he understands." Elinor said with a giggle. Marianne blushed and giggled as well. "Well I am looking forward to that phase." Marianne said with a giggle. "Yes, you might get to the point where you don't let Christopher out of bed for awhile." They both laughed.

Marianne was loving the feel of the warm water running down her body. This shower was just what she needed. She and Christopher arrived home about ten minutes ago. He said he would make her some tea and lock up. She could hear him come up the stairs move around their bedroom. She was daydreaming for a few minutes, then she heard the shower door open. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Christopher's naked form climbing in with her. She smiled as he went to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a kiss. "This is a nice surprise." She said as she smiled at him. "I thought we could save water this way." He grinned. She smiled back and looked in his eyes. "You have been so sweet and understanding. I am sorry I haven't felt great and we haven't been able to be close and intimate." She explained. Christopher pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Darling don't worry. I know you are not feeling the best. But you are working hard to take care of the little one. I miss making love to you, but it will be worth the wait. You will feel better soon." He said as he stroked her belly. She smiled at him. "I know I just look forward to feeling a little more normal. But I wouldn't trade it for the outcome we are going to have. However, you might not be so keen on me when I am the size of a bus." She said with a giggle. Christopher laughed. "That is not true. You are gorgeous now and will still be when you have a giant belly." He said as he caressed it as they both looked down to her belly. They had noticed that she had a little bit of a bump that could be seen now, but not under her clothes. Christopher grinned when he put his hand on that area. Marianne reached her hand over his. "The little one is growing already. I had a bit of trouble zipping my pants this morning." She explained. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "I can't wait until we can feel the baby move." He confessed. She smiled. "Me too darling."

They finished their shower and flopped into bed snuggled up together. They fell asleep wrapped around each other full of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Marianne woke up feeling great on a Sunday morning. She had just started her 2nd trimester. The little one, as she and Christopher called the baby was growing and Marianne's belly had become more pronounced. Elinor was right. It was like magic. No morning sickness, her soreness was gone and she felt like she had energy. She looked and noticed Christopher was gone. She then saw a note on her night stand. She picked it up to read it.

_Good morning sweetheart,_

_You looked so peaceful and comfy. I didn't want to wake you. I will be back soon. Decided to go for a jog. I love you._

_C_

Marianne smiled. He had been running in the morning lately. She was thinking that he needed to release some pent up tension from their lack of intimacy. Thinking about Christopher that way started to stir up some of the usual feelings she had for her sweet husband. It was like a surge of desire went through her just thinking of Christopher. She was hoping he would be home soon. Sir John, Mrs. Middleton, Anne, Margaret, Elinor, Edward and the baby were coming for afternoon tea around 3pm.

Marianne heard the front door close and Christopher head up the stairs. She turned and pretended she was still sleeping. He came in the bedroom and noticed she was still asleep. Quietly he went into the bathroom to shower. When she heard him close the shower door she jumped up and went down stairs. She quickly got them some juice and breakfast pastries and brought them upstairs. She set it up on the chest at the end of the bed. She quickly changed into a nice silk nighty that she had and laid on the bed waiting for him.

Christopher opened the bathroom door in a clean tshirt and boxer shorts and stopped short at the sight that greeted him. There she was looking as beautiful as ever with a grin. Looking like she was trying to seduce him. Christopher knew she would not have to try hard. He longed for her so much. He immediately felt a reaction in his nether regions. He smiled at her. "Good morning." She said with a grin. He moved and climbed on the bed. He crawled over to her. "Good morning darling. I see you are feeling better." He asked as he reached for a kiss. She smiled and pulled him closer. "Yes, I am. I feel wonderful. I thought we could have breakfast in bed. Maybe though after certain other activities." She said with a grin. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. The kisses increased and their roaming hands were caressing every inch they could touch. Christopher pulled up her nighty and gasped when he realized she didn't have knickers on underneath. She reached for his shirt and pulled it up and off. They separated for just enough time to allow her to do that. Christopher gasped as she felt her hand move inside his boxers and grasp his firm erection. "Oh Marianne." He pulled away to look at her. She looked at him with a question as to why he was stopping. "Are you sure you feel up to this? I want to make sure you are comfortable? We won't hurt the baby right?" He asked with concern in his eyes. She smiled. "No darling. It is perfectly safe. I discussed this with the doctor. We may not be able to totally lose control like we do but I want you so bad Christopher. It has been so long." She explained trying to pull him closer. He smiled at her as he reached for another kiss. "I want you to Marianne. I have missed you so much." They kissed again as they soon discarded the rest of their clothing. With Marianne's protruding belly a bit, they knew they would have experiment with different positions. Marianne pushed him to his back and climbed on top of him and straddled him. Christopher was shocked at her passion but welcomed it greatly. She was the main instigator. She was leaning down over him as they shared kisses. Christopher's hands were roaming up and down her back to her chest as he gently massaged her breasts. Being aware that they might be tender, he was gentle. He moved his right hand down to reach between her legs. He felt how hot and ready she was for him. She gasped and moaned. "Oh Christopher that feels so good." Christopher smiled at her pleasure. Marianne could not wait anymore. She sat up and adjusted her position. She reached down to grasp his erection and move it into position for him to enter her. Christopher adjusted his hips as well. They kept eye contact as she adjusted and then sank down onto him as they felt him enter her. They sped up their movements and their shared moans echoed through the bedroom. Christopher grasped her hips to guide her movements. Marianne could not believe how good it felt. She felt her release approaching. She let out a loud moan and through her head back as she felt one of the most powerful orgasams she had experienced. Christopher followed soon after with a groan of his own. Marianne collapsed on top of him out of breath. They stayed frozen in that position for a bit. Until Marianne looked up and grinned at him panting. He was panting as well. She moved off of him and was on her side beside him. They kept eye contact and smiled still panting. "That was incredible Christopher." She confessed. He let out a chuckle. "Yes, darling that was wonderful. Are you alright?" He asked just wanting to make sure. She smiled and reached to kiss him. "I am wonderful. I think we have a lot to catch up on. I hope you didn't have plans for rest of the morning until 4 when they arrive." She said smiling. He grinned. "No I do not. I think my plans and activities I want to partake in can be done in our bed." She smiled "Good"

As discussed, they didn't leave their bedroom until close to 3pm. While preparing the food for the company, Marianne and Christopher exchanged grins and slight touches. Even stopped for a kiss or two. They both had felt close to each other before, but was so surprised how close they felt now with the pregnancy. They made this baby together. It would bind them together forever. They didn't think it possible, but they loved each other even more.

The family arrived and they enjoyed their tea. Edward and Margaret were playing with Jonathan on the floor while Anne chatted with Christopher. Marianne and Elinor were upstairs. Marianne showed Elinor the spare room they were going to use for the nursery. It had been emptied and had paint samples on the wall for them to decide on. "This is going to be lovely Marianne. Great size and it is not to far from your room." Elinor said looking around. Marianne smiled, she was excited to start decorating it. "So, how have you been feeling? You are glowing and look much more perky." Elinor asked. Marianne grinned. "I feel so much better. You were right, it was like a switch. I woke up this morning with no nausea and felt reborn. I feel great, even though my waistline has increased greatly." Marianne smiled as she looked down and caressed her small growing belly. "That's wonderful." Elinor stated. Marianne looked like a thought had popped into her head that she was not sure if she should share. She looked to make sure no one was coming upstairs. "Yes, umm there is something else you were right about." Marianne stated with a blush. Elinor was puzzled. "What's that?" She asked "You were right about the hormones. All of a sudden I cannot get enough of Christopher. To be honest we didn't leave our room until an hour before you came over." Elinor grinned at her sister. Elinor remembered well that wonderful benefit of pregnancy. "I told you." Elinor stated. Marianne grinned as well. "I won't go into details, but Christopher doesn't seem to mind this symptom of pregnancy." They both laughed at Marianne's declaration.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cool fall day in Autumn. Marianne was making her way to the employee lounge at Impressions. She greeted and smiled as she passed by people. Her six month belly was very visible. Everyone was so happy for her and Christopher. They also doted on Marianne. Marianne reached the lounge. She made a cup of tea and sat on one of the sofas. She was on a bit of a break and was reading her book she just purchased. It was on home and water births. Marianne had been researching it lately. Marianne was in the frame of mind that birth was a natural process and water births offered a good transition for the baby. She had been in touch with a midwife and was set to meet with her on the following Friday. She just had to bring Christopher in on her idea. She was not sure how he was going to feel about it. He was worried and was overprotective of her already. She already had won the battle with waiting to find out the gender of the Little One, which is what they referred to the baby as. Christopher still believed it was a girl while she was leaning more towards a boy. They both knew they didn't care either way. They just wanted a healthy and happy baby.

Christopher came in and was happy to see her and even more happy that they were by themselves at the moment. "Hi darling." He greeted her. He went over and grabbed a cup of coffee then joined her on the sofa. No one was in the lounge. He used this opportunity to lean over and kiss her. "Hi sweetheart." She responded after the kiss. "Hello to you too little one." Christopher said leaning down to her belly and placing a kiss on it. Marianne grinned at him. "He is fine." Christopher smiled at her as he caressed her belly with his hand. Christopher loved feeling their baby move. It was just flutters and they were waiting for some full blown kicks. Which they were expecting to feel any day now. The first time Marianne felt the flutters of movement she immediately grabbed Christophers hand. They were almost in tears with happiness. "Has she been kicking yet?" He asked. Marianne didn't miss his use of she. It was almost a teasing game they were playing. "No just flutters." Marianne said looking down at her belly. He smiled and then placed his coffee cup on her belly. Smirking like a little boy who discovered a new toy. She laughed at him as well.

"What are you reading?" He asked. "Oh, it is a book on childbirth. I wanted to talk to you about this." She said. "What's that darling?" He asked. He knew they had to make a birth plan for the hospital but didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal. "I reading about water births. It is supposed to be so good for the baby and less stressful. It also relaxes the mother." She explained. Christopher looked puzzled. "Really? I just want what is best and what would be most comfortable and safe for you and the baby." He explained. She smiled. "I know darling and it will be fine. This is the part I am wondering how you feel about. I would like to have the baby at home. A midwife would be there." She explained looking for a reaction. Christopher almost spit out his coffee. "You want to what?" Completely shocked. "I don't know Marianne. What if something happens? It will be better at a hospital with modern intervention if needed." He explained to her in a panicked voice. "Women have been having babies since the beginning of man without intervention." She explained. "Yes, I know darling." He replied. "But I am at very low risk and everything is looking good." She said rubbing his shoulder. "Can we please talk to the doctor together before you decide. I want what is best for you." He explained. She reached up to kiss him. "I know darling. I do to. We will talk to the doctor." Marianne said.

Christopher was waiting in a coffee shop near by the office. He waved at Edward you walked in. Edward was on break from his shift. "Hi Christopher. Sorry I am late." Edward said as he took off his jacket and sat at the table. "It's not a problem. Thanks for meeting me. I need your opinion and possible intervention with my wife." Christopher said. Edward giggled. "Yes, what is going on?" Edward asked curious. Marianne has been researching childbirth. She has this idea about having the baby at home in the bath tub. We have to talk her out of it." Christopher explained in a panicked voice. Edward could not help seeing the humor in the situation. "Well the good thing is Marianne is young and in great shape. She is very healthy and low risk. But I can understand your concern. Things can happen." Edward explained. "Yes, thank you. That is what I have tried to tell her. Anything can happen. I just want a healthy baby and Marianne to have a safe delivery." Christopher stated. "That is what we all want Christopher. The hospital offers a great birthing center for mothers who want a natural delivery. Including water births. We will just intervene if necessary. Also if some emergency does happen, the doctors can intervene fast." Edward explained. Christopher thought for a minute. "I will talk to her tonight. Maybe I can explain it to her." Christopher stated. "Yes, look on the hospital website. It has a whole section on it. If Marianne has questions she can ask me if she would like." The two gentlemen continued chatting. Edward let Christopher know about fatherhood. How he was going to feel instant love as soon as he sees his baby. Christopher had no doubt for the way he loved that baby already.

That evening Christopher was upstairs in the baby's nursery finishing assembling the crib. All the other furniture was in the room. They went with white with dark wood accents on the furniture. The room was painted a nice tan color. Marianne had sketched some nice animal prints and had them framed. They hung them on the walls for a personal touch. They would add some more gender specific touches after the baby arrived. They had picked out bedding and drapes for both a boy or a girl. They were just going to order it after the baby was born. Especially since the baby would not be in the nursery right away. They had a gender neutral portable cot that would be in their room when they brought the baby home.

Marianne walked in the room as Christopher was tightening the last screw. "It is really happening. I can't wait until this room is used." She said as she stood next to the crib. Christopher stood up and leaned down to kiss her. "I know. It makes it even more real." She smiled at him. "I talked to Edward. He was explaining about how the hospital is excellent for mothers who want a natural birth. Even offer water births in a comfortable setting. But all the medical benefits if their is a emergency. Can we do some more research on it?" He asked her. Marianne smiled at him. "Yes, darling we can. If I can have all the benefits of a natural birth at the hospital, then we can do that." He sighed in relief and kissed her again.

Marianne and Christopher had both Elinor and Edward over for dinner on Saturday. Edward explained all the natural benefits in help she would receive at the hospital when it was time to deliver her baby. Elinor also talked her into the hospital for safety. Marianne felt comfortable about the whole situation now. Everyone would get what they want. They enjoyed their dinner and company.

Marianne and Christopher were just cleaning the coffee cups and bringing a few dishes into the kitchen. Marianne was headed to the dishwasher when she felt a strong movement and kick. She almost dropped the cups. She put the dishes down and leaned against the kitchen island. "Ooohh, wow." She said. Christopher seeing her panicked and ran to her. "What is it Marianne? Are you alright?" He asked panicked. She looked up and smiled. "It is fine. I think he is going to be a football player." She said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. The look on his face was wonderful to see and she smiled. He was amazed. "Wow, I can't believe it. This is so amazing." Christopher was almost speechless and he felt his baby doing tumbles in there. He couldn't believe what a miracle it was. He and Marianne created this person out of the strong love for one another.

They finished cleaning up and headed to bed. They spent most of the night just enjoying the feeling of their baby move around after satisfying Marianne's pregnancy hormones with a passionate round of lovemaking. Christopher certainly did not mind this benefit of pregnancy at all.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a crazy few months. The holiday season went flying by and was now February 1st. Marianne was two and half weeks from her due date. Marianne felt it as well. She started feeling uncomfortable and definitely the size of a bus. Christopher had been so sweet to her. He always made sure that he made her feel loved and wanted by him. She never doubted it. Marianne's longing for her husband continued for most of her pregnancy, even though they had to take it easy for a bit. Marianne had a discussion with him that after the baby comes it may be awhile before they could be intimate again. Christopher was so understanding. He assured her it would be fine. They were bringing a baby into the world together. That is going to bond them forever.

Christopher was heading home. He had to take a quick business trip that was going to be two days. He managed to get everything by late afternoon the first day. He only was gone for one night. Even though Marianne insisted she would be fine, Christopher was not leaving her by herself. Anne and Margaret offered to spend the night. Anne didn't want to disrupt Marianne from her routine by having her pack her things and stay somewhere else.

It was close to 9pm when Christopher walked in the door. Margaret was in the sitting room watching the telly as Anne was coming out of the kitchen. "Christopher you are home early. Did everything go all right?" Anne asked as Christopher put his bag down and took of his coat. "Yes, got it all settled early." He explained. He saw no sign of Marianne. "Is she asleep?" Christopher asked. Anne smiled. "Yes, she was tired. She is feeling good today. We just spent the day at home and went for a walk. We also managed to put the highchair together." Anne explained. Christopher smiled. "Good, I am glad everything went well. Thank you for staying with her." He stated. "Oh don't thank us. She is my daughter working hard taking care of my grandchild. It wouldn't be right to disrupt her now and make her leave her home." Anne explained. Christopher smiled. "Well, since you are home. Margaret and I can pack up and head home so you two can relax." Anne said as she was going to tell Margaret. "Oh no, I don't want you two to leave at this time of night. Please spend the night like planned. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can all have breakfast together since we don't have to go to work." He explained to Anne.

Christopher tried to be as quiet as possible opening their bedroom door. He tip toed in and closed the door behind him. He smiled when he saw her. She just had the covers up to her hips with her round belly bare because she still insisted on wearing her favorite sleep shirt to bed even though it didn't really fit around her belly anymore. He got undressed and climbed in. She was lying facing his side of the bed. He laid down on his side just watching her sleep. He had never seen a more beautiful sight and more beautiful woman. He felt a sense of pride as he looked down at her belly. Knowing the life inside her was impart his making. He could not hold back, he had to touch her. He reached over and placed his palm on her bare belly. He smiled as he felt the baby kick and move. Almost knowing that his or her father was home. Marianne stirred at the kicking in her belly. She smiled a bit as she was coming out of her sleep. It then registered that she felt a warm hand on her belly. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a wonderful surprise. She lifted her head up, "Christopher! What are you doing here." She said with a beaming smile. He smiled back. "I live here with you darling." He said with a boyish smirk. "Oh, you know what I mean." She said laughing. "I was able to finish my business early and came straight home. Your mother and Margaret are still spending the night. I thought it too late for them to go home. I just wanted to get home to the two of you." He declared still caressing her belly. Marianne smiled and leaned towards him to share a kiss. She pulled away and smiled. "We missed you too. I am so glad you are home." He leaned down to her and kissed her again. The passion started to build up a bit. Christopher pulled away when he felt her hand reach inside his underwear. "Oh Marianne. It is too far along." He explained. She moaned. "Its alright darling. I missed you and want you so much. I will be fine. We will just be gentle." She explained. She began placing kisses on his neck as his hands made their way under her tshirt. It was a lost battle. He was not going to be able to resist his beautiful wife. They gently made love and expressed how much they missed each other. They also kept in mind they were not alone in the house and made sure to keep their moans of pleasure low. After their shared passion they slept snuggled up together for the rest of the evening.

The last part of her pregnancy seemed to go by fast. Even though Marianne was getting a little more uncomfortable. Before they knew it was February 18th, her due date. Christopher was shocked on how Marianne got up to go to work. She explained that her due date was not written in stone. Especially for it being her first baby. First babies were usually late. While at work everyone doted on Marianne. She explained she was fully capable since she was not doing strenuous activity. However, Marianne was noticing she almost needed help getting up from her desk. The week before the office threw them a lovely baby shower. They felt so blessed to have such wonderful co workers and friends.

The 18th came and went and so did the rest of the week. Christopher's birthday was on the 21st and he spoke to her belly asking the baby if they would like to be born that day as a present to him. Marianne just giggled at him. Marianne was starting to become impatient as well. Her bag was packed and kept by the door. The car seat was in the car, a list was made of people to contact first and Marianne had packed two outfits for the baby to come home in. One if it was a boy and one if it was a girl.

Marianne went to the doctor for her weekly check. She assured Marianne that she didn't not have any signs of going into labor yet but it could happen any moment. She stated to give it another few days. If nothing happened they would talk about inducing labor. Marianne did not want that at all.

Marianne was at home that Saturday on the 24th of February. It was late morning when they got home. Marianne was researching on her ipad of ways to induce labor naturally. She and Christopher were starting to grow tired of the phone calls asking if the baby was there yet. She came across spicy foods, exercise, massaging areas of the feet, going for a walk, eating bananas, chocolate, etc. She certainly was up to eating chocolate. She kept reading and one section caught her eye. There was a section on how orgasam and sex can cause labor. "I will keep that in mind as well." Marianne thought to herself. She grinned at Christopher who was on his laptop finishing up some work. He had been trying to get ahead in his work so it would be easier to take time off after the baby came.

Marianne put down her ipad and got up to use the loo. She came back and headed for the kitchen. Christopher was about to get up to get her what she wanted. She assured him that she is fine and could do it. She smiled to herself. He was such a mother hen. She loved him dearly for it too. She was pouring herself some juice. She stuck the container back in the fridge and was about to head back into the living room. She took a step to grab her drink when she suddenly felt a gush of fluid run down her leg. She briefly panicked for a split second but then sighed in relief. "Finally", she thought to herself. She waddled over towards her husband. She didn't want to panick him. "How's it going?" She asked him in a calm voice. "Oh it's fine. Just finished up the schedule for certain things. I just emailed it to some of the managers." He explained as he began closing some of his programs he had going. "Well that is good. I am glad you are finished. I think we should head to the hospital now." She said to him. He almost jumped up. "Are you having contractions darling?" He asked as he placed his hands on her belly. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Not yet, but my water broke. The baby finally wants to make an appearance." She said smiling.

Christopher was moving around at the speed of light. He loaded Marianne in the car with her bag. He tried his best not to drive too fast. He started getting irritated when they hit a bit of traffic. Marianne was beginning to feel contractions. He reached over and grabbed her hand to comfort her. When it ended Marianne grabbed her phone and just sent out a mass text message to the family and close friends stating that they were heading to the hospital.

They arrived and they quickly brought and put a gown on Marianne. Christopher was by her side during her contractions. After it ended, she was panting and trying to catch her breath. She looked at him and smiled. "This is not that much fun but I can't wait to meet our baby. I feel like I have been pregnant for two years." She admitted. Christopher laughed. "I know darling. I can't wait either.


	8. Chapter 8

Marianne noticed the contractions seemed to be coming close together. She also was starting to feel pressure already. The doctor came in and examined her. They were all shocked to find out she was already at 9cm and was assuming the baby would make their appearance very shortly.

"What do you mean? My water just broke about an hour ago?" Marianne said almost panicked. "Where you having any kind of discomfort Marianne?" Dr. Fordham asked her. "Yes, my back was hurting more than usual early this morning." Marianne explained. The doctor nodded. "Yes, that was probably labor. A lot of women experience strong back pain and not realize it is contractions." She explained. Christopher was shocked and look terrified. "So what happens now?" He asked the doctor. She smiled at the cute couple. "Well, since you would like to try for a water birth and everything looks good, we will get you in the tub."

While the nurses were helping Marianne in she sent Christopher out to give the family an update. When Christopher made it out to the waiting room it was full. Adele, Sir John and Delia, Elinor and Margaret were waiting. He gave them an update just as Edward showed up. He was on duty and was making sure to stop in to get a check every half hour since he was only one floor up in the hospital.

Christopher went back into the delivery room. Marianne was just about to get into the water. It was a large tub that was opened at the end so Christopher was able to stay up by Marianne's head. He managed to change clothes to a tshirt and shorts because he figured he was going to get wet. Christopher was squatting behind Marianne with his arms wrapped around her holding each of her hands for her to squeeze. She was in the middle of a strong contraction. "It will be over soon darling. You are doing so wonderful. I love you so much." He whispered in her ear as he placed kisses on the side of her face hand head. "I love you too Christopher. I wouldn't be able to do this without you." She declared. Christopher smiled. "I think you could, but there is no place I would rather be. I just hate seeing you in pain, but it will be over soon. Our baby is going to be here at any moment." Marianne flashed a small smile.

The doctor came in and examined Marianne. "Well it looks like you are fully dilated Marianne. On your next contraction you can go ahead and push." The doctor instructed as she got into position to deliver the baby. Marianne looked at Christopher and was worried but smiled. He felt the same way. "Ok darling. You can do this." Christopher said as he squeezed her hand.

It was about 20 minutes into Marianne's pushing. The baby was crowning and the top of the little one's head was out. Marianne was getting tired. Christopher wished he could do it for her. "Ok Marianne. You are doing great. One more big push and the head should be out." Dr. Fordham told her. "Ok" Marianne said and pressed her chin to her chest, squeezed Christopher's hand and pushed with all her might. She stopped and let out a huge breath and leaned back against Christopher. The baby's head was half way out. The doctor adjusted her hands on the baby to give Marianne a hand in delivery. The baby looked to be a good size. "Ok Marianne we need another big push." The doctor cheered her on. Marianne shook her head no. "No I can't do it." Marianne cried. Christopher wiped her forehead. She was exhausted. "Yes sweetheart. You can do this. It is almost over. We just need one more big push." Christopher encouraged. Marianne just looked at him. He had such a look of love and strength on his face. That was enough to give Marianne a shot of energy for another good push. She so wanted to see their baby. "Ok, I can do it." She said as she sat up a bit and grabbed hold of Christopher's hand with a strong grip. Marianne pushed with strength she didn't know she had. Marianne suddenly felt the baby being expelled with a strong force and relief. "That is great Marianne. You got it." The doctor cheered. Marianne felt complete relief when she pushed a little more and just layed back with a moan of relief.

Marianne was in a daze for a few seconds. She looked up and saw Christopher looking down in the water in utter amazement. Then it dawned on Marianne what just happened. She looked down and saw the doctor pull this tiny being from the water. She held the baby up and wiped the baby's face. "Come on sweet baby. Just a cry." The doctor said as she suctioned the baby's mouth. They saw the baby inhale all of a sudden then let out a loud healthy cry. Not to happy about the change in environment. Christopher had his mouth open speechless at what he just witnessed. He could not wrap his head around that was his child that he just saw be born. Dr. Fordham then placed the baby on Marianne's chest. Marianne immediately wrapped her arms around her baby and was kissing the baby's head. Everyone was right. She felt instant unconditional love. She looked up at Christopher with a look of pure joy. He had the biggest smile on his face with tears running down his face as well. They both had the same thought that they never have seen a more beautiful baby. She was perfect to them and they noticed she was born with almost a full head of what looked to be auburn hair. He leaned down and kissed Marianne's forehead. Then it dawned on Marianne. "Oh my, what is it." She asked not yet knowing if she had a son or a daughter. Christopher giggled. "My God I didn't even pay attention." The doctor laughed as she was still tending to Marianne and the afterbirth. A nurse was wiping the baby clean a bit and turned her around to see. "It's a girl!" She exclaimed.

Marianne just laughed and looked at Christopher as he looked at her with such joy. He leaned down and kissed Marianne then rested his head on her shoulder to see his new daughter's face. "You were right. We have a daughter my love." Marianne whispered. They both just looked at the face of their newborn daughter as she blinked. Christopher leaned down and kissed his baby girl's warm head.

A little while later they managed to get Marianne settled in her bed. They cleaned up the baby and handed her back to Marianne. Marianne wanted to use the skin to skin contact for awhile after birth. She had read how beneficial it was for both mother and baby. She was laying semi upright with the baby at an angle with her head resting on her lower left shoulder. The baby was calm and relaxed. She kept looking and blinking at Marianne. Marianne smiled and caressed the baby's face, then would caress her little hand. She smiled as she saw Christopher come back in. He went out to tell the family. They were thrilled and all hugged him. He felt such love and smiled at the sight when he walked back in the hospital room. He walked over as Mariane reached for his hand. The bed was big enough that he could semi lay on it. Marianne was able to adjust so she was leaning against his left side. She reached up to share a kiss with her husband. "I can't believe it Christopher." She said looking into his eyes then back down at the baby. Christopher had turned to his side a bit to face Marianne and was able to caress the baby's back with his other hand. "I cannot either. She is so beautiful Marianne. I can't believe she is really ours." He admitted. Marianne giggled and looked at him. "She is ours. We made her together Christopher. She is the product of how much we love each other." She said to him. Christopher smiled and leaned down to kiss Marianne then leaned down to kiss the baby's cheek. His daughter opened her eyes and looked in his direction at the sensation. "You see she knows who you are." Marianne said to her husband. "You know that is Daddy don't you darling?" Marianne said caressing the baby's head. Everyone was right. Christopher felt instant love for his child.

The baby started wiggling a bit and was making movements with her mouth as she moved her head around in search nourishment. Christopher almost started to panic a little as she began to fuss. "Is she alright?" Marianne smiled. "Yes darling." As Marianne adjusted. "I believe she is hungry." Marianne stated as she adjusted the covers and lifted her left breast to the baby. Christopher was about to get up to see if she wanted him to get the nurse to help her start. But at that moment the baby turned her head and opened her mouth wide and latched on to her mother and immediately began to suckle. Marianne smiled as she looked up at Christopher. Marianne immediately felt the bond grow stronger as she provided nourishment for her daughter. Christopher was in awe. It was amazing how Marianne immediately knew what to do. He didn't think it possible but he felt even more love for her as he watched her nurse their baby.

They both remained quiet as they watched their daughter nurse. "So do you still want to use the name we decided on?" Christopher asked as he reached for the baby's hand. She grasped on to his finger and squeezed. She kept her determination to continue her meal though. Christopher developed the biggest smile. Marianne smiled as she looked at their daughter. "Yes, I think the name is perfect for her." Christopher nodded. "I do to."

The baby began to doze when she finished nursing. The nurse came in to see how it was going. The nurse was very happy to hear the baby nursed and Marianne had no problem with it. She also asked if they wanted to take the baby to the nursery. Both said "no" in unison. Not yet ready to be separated from their miracle.

About an hour had passed. The new family just wanted that time to themselves to bond. Even though Marianne and Christopher were so excited to show off their new bundle. Marianne had burped the baby and put on a comfortable nursing shirt to wear. The nurse briefly took the baby to weigh her. She brought the baby back over in clean diaper, shirt and wrapped in a pale pink blanket. She got some information for the birth certificate and agreed that it was a beautiful name they had chosen.

Marianne was holding the baby then looked up at Christopher. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" Realizing he hadn't gotten the chance to hold her yet. Christopher was nervous and afraid she was going to break. He leaned down to cradle the baby in his arms as Marianne handed her to him. Christopher felt an almost overwhelming feeling of unconditional love when he held his daughter in his arms. He felt like he never wanted to let her go. Marianne almost cried when she saw the look on her husband's face. "Thank you for giving me this miracle Marianne. I love you both with all my heart." He declared gazing at his wife and daughter. "We love you too." She said with tears running down her face. Marianne could not hold back and had to let out a yawn. Exhaustion was coming to her head on. Christopher giggled as he sat back on the bed next to Marianne. They asked the nurse to let the family know they could come in now.

A few minutes later Elinor, Edward, Anne and Margaret came in. Anne practically ran over to see her new grandchild. "You have a new granddaughter Mum." Marianne said as she looked at the babies face while Christopher held her. "Oh she is beautiful." Anne said with tears. They all came over to peak at the baby. "What's her name?" Elinor asked. Christopher and Marianne smiled as they looked at each other. "We would like to introduce Alexandra Elinor Brandon." Christopher proudly announced holding his daughter up. Elinor was taken aback and had tears in her eyes. "That is so lovely of you two. Such a beautiful name. Thank you." Elinor said as she kissed Marianne on her cheek and went over to hug Christopher. "You are part of the reason she is here." Marianne said with another yawn. "Yes, if you had not arranged for Marianne to come into the office for an interview this whole wonderful miracle might not have happened. You introduced me to my life Elinor." Christopher stated. Elinor smiled as she had tears in her eyes. "I am so happy for you two. That you found happiness and have created a wonderful life together." She said to them. They both looked at Marianne to see her response. They all giggled when they saw that she had fallen asleep mid conversation. They let her sleep and they all took turns holding the baby.

A little while later Christopher was staring in the nursery window as they were taking Alexandra's foot prints and doing the customary testing on the baby. The pediatrician came out and informed him that he had a very healthy daughter. He watched as they put her in a bassinet near the window for a bit. He smiled when he saw her identification tag on the top. Just seeing "Baby Girl Alexandra Brandon" written filled his heart with pride and joy. She belonged to him and Marianne. Christopher was in a trance looking at his baby when he heard some footsteps approaching. He looked to his right and saw Sir John approaching him. "Congratulations Christopher! I hear you have a girl" Sir John said shaking Christopher's hand and patting him on the back. Christopher pointed in the window as Sir John spotted her. "Oh she is gorgeous little darling. I can see Marianne in her already. You might have some trouble on your hands when she is 16." Sir John joked. Christopher smirked and looked nervous at the same time. "Oh she is not leaving the house without a chaperone." Christopher declared. Sir John laughed.

They continued to chat a bit. Christopher filled in John about Marianne sleeping and how everything went. They just looked at the baby for a bit. "Thank you John." Christopher said quietly. He looked at him. "What for? You two did all the work." He said with a laugh. Christopher grinned. "Thank you for inviting Marianne to that party and making me confess my feelings." Sir John was touched by Christopher's declaration. "You two were meant to be together. You just needed a little push that I was glad to give. She is a wonderful outcome." Sir John stated pointing to the baby. Christopher smiled. Yes, Alexandra was indeed a wonderful outcome.

Christopher tip toed into Marianne's room. It was lucky with the birthing center she had her own room. It was almost 6pm. If all went well Marianne and Alexandra would be released late tomorrow morning. Marianne was sound asleep still. He went over to adjust her blankets and kissed her on her forehead. A few seconds later he heard someone enter and the sound of wheels being pushed against the floor. He turned around and saw a nurse wheeling the baby in. The nurse smiled as she placed the baby at the end of the bed after seeing Marianne was asleep. "Mr. Brandon since your wife is still asleep we can take the baby back to the nursery if you wish. She might want to eat again soon. However, we can give her some formula if you wish?" Christopher knew Marianne was adamant about nursing the baby herself. "No thank you. My wife just wants the baby to have breast milk." He explained making sure he was clear. "Yes, of course. Do you want me to take the baby back to the nursery. You can just ring when she wakes up?" The nurse asked. Christopher looked down at his daughter peacefully sleeping. "No, please leave her here. I will take care of her until my wife wakes up." Christopher expressed as he reached to pull the bassinet towards him. The nurse smiled. She had been doing this for a very long time and always found it so sweet when fathers took a great interest in caring for their newborns. "Oh course, she is all yours. Just ring if you need anything. She is a beautiful baby." The nurse said giving him a smile. "Thank you." Christopher grinned with pride.

The nurse left the room. Christopher looked back down at Alexandra. She had woken up and was just staring up at him. "Hi darling. How would you like to spend some time with Daddy for a bit while Mummy sleeps?" He said to her as he picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair in the room. Christopher got comfortable and just stared down at the precious little face. "I am sorry I cannot feed you, so Mummy will take care of that in a bit." The baby raised her hand and Christopher reached for it. She squeezed his finger and she looked up at him. Christopher felt his heart melt. "I love you more than anything darling. We couldn't wait for you to get here. Also I was right, I knew you were going to be a girl." Christopher told his daughter. He just stared at her. She was absolutely perfect to him. He moved the blanket to uncover her a bit. He got such as kick out of her tiny feet and caressed them after counting her toes.

Christopher remained there for about ten minutes. Marianne started to stir. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a wonderful sight. She saw her wonderful husband completely mesmerized by his little girl. She saw him lean down and kiss her forehead. He looked up and saw she was awake. They both just smiled at each other. Everything was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Marianne was on cloud nine. It was the following day. Marianne was up and dressed. She couldn't believe how well she felt. She was a little sore but it was not as bad as expected. The doctor had come in an examined her and gave her instructions on how to care for herself and to call if there was an issue. She also let Marianne know that it was recommended that relations between her and Christopher not continue for six weeks until Marianne received her check up. Marianne knew that would not be happening soon. But still had the thought of six weeks being a long time to wait. But she also thought it will be worth it. The pediatrician had examined Alexandra. She was doing wonderfully. Since she was eating well and needed a few nappy changes she was cleared to go home too. The doctor stated that a midwife would come to their home in three days just to check. Marianne was thrilled.

Early in the morning right after she was cleared to go home, she was happily cradling her baby after her feeding. Marianne adjusted the baby and placed her flat on the bed in between Marianne's legs on top of the covers. "You were such a hungry girl weren't you. You eat just like daddy." She said rubbing the baby's chin. Alexandra just looked up and cooed at her mother, while moving her arms and legs about happily. She seemed to rarely fuss at all, only when she was hungry which was often, and needed a fresh nappy.

Marianne saw it was a little after 7am. Marianne reached for her phone to take a picture of Alexandra. She got a great shot of her with almost a little smile on her face. "Let's send this to Daddy. I know he misses us terribly." Marianne explained as she sent Christopher the photo. Christopher was not happy at all when visiting hours ended and he had to leave. He had kissed them both goodbye with tears in his eyes as he left. Promising he would be back in the morning.

Marianne set her phone down and leaned over to kiss the baby's cheeks and hold her hands. Alexandra kept eye contact with her mother. Marianne smiled at her as she examined the baby's face. She realized she had not really studied the baby trying to see who she resembled. She was just too captivated on how beautiful her baby was. She noticed Alexandra had Marianne's nose but Christopher's shaped mouth and eyes. Marianne even giggled as she noticed Alexandra seemed to already making facial expressions with one raised eyebrow. A trademark of her father. So far her eyes were blue like Marianne's and had her same shade of hair starting. She was the perfect combination of both of them.

Christopher had just showered and was gathering his things to go pick up his new family. He was surprised that he managed to get some sleep. He so wished he could have stayed with Marianne and Alexandra. Elinor and Anne were upstairs in the nursery working on a surprise for Marianne when she got home. He was taking the last bite of his toast when he heard his phone beep. He quickly grabbed it and was so happy to see it was a message from Marianne. He opened the message which caused a huge smile on his face. There was a picture of his sweet baby with a message.

_Good morning darling,_

_Someone wanted to say good morning. We are doing wonderfully. The doctor gave us the clear to go home this morning. We miss you. _

_Love,_

_Marianne and Alexandra _

Christopher soon was speeding through the house. He gave Elinor and Anne the update and bolted out the door to bring his wife and daughter home.

Marianne had her bag packed and was finishing dressing the baby for the second time. She had the baby on the bed and was standing up to get her ready. As soon as Marianne had fasten the last of the snaps on her pink all in one outfit that had strawberries on it. Of course Marianne made sure she had a matching hat to go with it. Marianne was about to fasten the last snap, she heard the unmistakable sound coming from the baby. Marianne just giggled. "You just had to wait until I was almost done didn't you darling?" She asked the baby laughing. "Well thats all right. I am sure I will have to get used to it." Marianne stated to her daughter as she undid her clothing again to change her nappy. Marianne was in love with being a mother already.

Marianne put the hat on Alexandra and kissed her cheek. "Ok darling you are all set. Maybe Daddy will have a turn when we get home to change your nappy. I will make sure to record it too." Marianne stated as she rubbed the baby's belly. Just then Christopher walked in with the car seat.

Marianne's eyes lit up as well as Christopher's. He put down the stuff and went right over to give his wife a kiss. "I am so happy to see you." He said with his hand on her cheek. "Me too. We missed you last night." Marianne responded. "Good morning sweetheart." Christopher greeted his daughter. Leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Were you a good girl for Mummy?" He asked her. Marianne laughed. "She has been glorious."

The nurse came in with the final discharge papers and to verify that they had a car seat. Christopher double checked the seat was in the car securely. He was so afraid to buckle her in. He was still nervous about hurting her. Marianne laughed and let him know she was not made of glass. Marianne tightened the straps more and got in the car. Marianne just stared at her baby the whole way home. Christopher was a nervous wreck driving.

They walked in the house and were greeted by Elinor and Anne. "Oh hi. Its so great you are here." Marianne greeted them as they exchanged hugs. They all cooed over Alexandra. Christopher took the car seat over to the dining table and unbuckled her. He swept her up in his arms and held her against his chest. "I just couldn't wait to hold you. I missed you so much last night sweetheart." He whispered to the baby. The baby seemed quite content wrapped in the arms of her father. Marianne looked on with such love. They were going to have a wonderful bond. "Why don't you three go upstairs for a bit." Elinor suggested. "Yes please. We will get the tea ready and unpack your bag for you." It also didn't go unnoticed by Marianne all the flowers and balloons that were in their home. She felt so loved by all her family and friends.

They made their way up the stairs with Christopher behind Marianne holding Alexandra. He lead them to the nursery. Marianne opened the door and was shocked. All the decor they had picked out for the nursery was up along with the pink curtains she picked out. "Oh darling, its lovely. Just like I imagined." She said taking it all in. Christopher was standing and swaying back in forth which sent Alexandra to sleep. She turned and looked at the baby's crib. There was the safari bedding she had picked out with pink accents in the crib. She walked over and kissed her husband. "Thank you from both of us. I am sorry she does not seem to excited about her room at the moment." She said smiling. He laughed and looked at his little bundle who was peacefully sleeping. "Well, lets see if she likes her bed." Christopher stated as he walked over to the crib and gently placed her in. Alexandra handled the transition fine and continued sleeping peacefully. They were both leaning over the crib and watching their sleeping baby. Marianne wrapped her arm around Christopher. "Welcome home sweetheart." Marianne whispered as she stroked Alexandra's cheek.

About an hour later Anne was going about helping by unpacking Marianne's bag. Organizing the gifts they received and flowers. Anne made a list so far of the names of people who sent something. Marianne wanted to make sure she sent thank you notes. Elinor had made sure their refrigerator was stocked with food so all they had to do was reheat it. Marianne was happily sitting on the couch nursing Alex as they seemed to call her. Elinor watched as Marianne just gazed at her baby. She could tell she was so in love just like Elinor felt when Jonathan was born. "She seems to be doing well. No problems?" Elinor asked. Marianne smiled still gazing at Alex. "No not at all. She immediately latched on with no problem. So far she is happy with a clean nappy and full tummy." Marianne giggled.

The family stayed for awhile longer. Elinor had to get back but said she would drop in tomorrow and give her a ring tonight. It was a peaceful afternoon. Anne picked Margaret up from school and brought her back to their house. Margaret was thrilled to hold her niece after her feeding. Margaret and Anne left at around 6pm after she made them an early dinner.

Christopher locked up the house and headed upstairs. He was prepared for lack of sleep but would not have it any other way. He smiled when he walked into the bedroom. Marianne was on the bed leaning back against the headboard nursing the baby. He climbed in the bed and snuggled up to his wife. "How are you two doing?" He asked resting his head on Marianne's shoulder. "Wonderful. I just can't get enough of her. I feel so close to her when she feeds." Christopher smiled and kissed her cheek.

A few moments later, Alexandra seemed to be finished and was dozing against her mother's breast. They both had a giggle when they noticed a drop of milk running down her chin. Marianne wiped her face gently. She looked over to her husband. "Would you like to burp her?" She asked. Christopher's eyes lit up and he shook his head. He sat up and gladly took the baby and placed her on his shoulder. Marianne placed a burp cloth on his shoulder. He patted and rubbed her back. The baby immediately let out a few burps. Which caused both of them to giggle. "That was good one darling." Christopher said as he turned to kiss her head. Alexandra soon fell asleep in her fathers arms. "I don't want to let her go." He stated as he gently swayed back and forth. Marianne giggled at him. Christopher gently got up and headed over to the portable cot by the bed on Marianne's side. He gently placed her in and wrapped her in a blanket. Alexandra didn't wake up. "She seems to sleep through anything already. Just like her father." Christopher jokingly noted. Marianne peaked in and kissed her goodnight. "Did I cover her up right?" Christopher asked her in a nervous voice. She was touched about the fear he had. She got up and kissed him. "Darling you did wonderful. Don't doubt yourself. I can see it is already coming to you naturally. It is just the love we have for her. It just comes to you and you learn as you go along. She is going to love you no matter what." She declared. Christopher felt his heart swell at the confidence she had in him. He leaned down to kiss her. "I love her so much just as I love you with everything that I am. You two are my life. Along with whatever little brothers and sisters come along." He said with a grin. Marianne laughed. "Let's just enjoy this one for now." She giggled. He smiled, "Yes, that is fine." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "But we do make beautiful babies Christopher." Christopher grinned. "Yes we do."

The night went well. She woke up every two hours to feed but would go right to sleep after a feed and changing. Christopher did his best to help so Marianne could sleep. He jumped up at every little noise that came from her. Marianne kept having to tell him to go back to bed she was fine. He brought the baby a couple of times over to her so she could nurse her while laying on her side. Then would take her and place her back to bed. They did managed to both get a good amount of sleep in between. At dawn Marianne was having a laugh as Christopher changed a poo diaper. He had handled the wet ones but this was new. He did great though. He picked up the baby and walked her around the room. Marianne decided to get up a shower. Christopher sat on the bed with his knees up towards his chest with the baby laying on him. He held both her hands and just talked to her. He was so in love. He kept thinking how was he going to be able to go back to work. He was going to miss them both so much.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Monday morning. A little over a week since his daughter was born. Christopher was going into work. He was not yet going back full time for another few weeks. For some reason the night before was a tough one. They seemed to get sleep only in 20-30 minute intervals. But luckily they would take turns soothing the baby and she would go back to sleep within 10 minutes. She would not cry real loud more of a fussing and seemed to have trouble getting comfortable. They both were a little concerned. It was not until 4AM when she didn't seem keen on nursing even though she had eaten over two hours ago, Marianne became a little more concerned. Christopher tried to hold back his panic. "Oh my sweet girl what's the matter?" Marianne asked her as she held her up on her shoulder and patted her back. The baby almost seem to become more agitated. Marianne looked at Christopher in a panic. "Do you want me to hold her a bit and walk her around?" Christopher asked reaching for the baby. "Yes, maybe." Marianne sat on the bed and almost felt like crying. It was not helping that her hormones were still all over the place. She knew it was most likely nothing and the baby might just be gassy. She didn't like not being able to comfort her child. Christopher snuggled the baby and walked around the bedroom. He moved her up and down a bit. She still fussed but was still trying to snuggle closer to her Dad. He rubbed her back and whispered to her. His voice was very soothing to the baby. All of a sudden while patting her back and gently moving up and down a loud belch and loud sound coming from the baby's bottom area was heard throughout the room. Marianne and Christopher just stared at each other. Alexandra immediately was quiet and calm. She even almost seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Both began laughing hysterically. All was good now. Christopher changed her disastrous nappy and cleaned her up. He then handed her over to Marianne. Alexandra happily nursed then and drifted off to sleep.

Christopher had hard time leaving the house. He just was going to go in few hours. Anne was coming over late morning with Adele. Adele was dying to see the baby. She had a bit of a cold and stayed away to make sure she was better before going. Marianne had assured Christopher that she would be fine. Alexandra was back to her usual self and Marianne was sure she would be able to get a bit of a nap in when she went down after her next feed. He kissed them both goodbye and was off to work.

Christopher was riding the lift up to their floor. He was a bit late and his head was leaning against the wall while he dozed off. The ding of the lift bell startled him and he walked out. He knew he didn't look to tidy. However, he made sure to at least shower. He decided to just wear a dress shirt with a tie. Not a full suite like usually wore. He also remembered that he didn't shave that morning and could not remember if he brushed his hair. He walked towards his office with everyone shocked to look at him. Elinor happened to be there as well. She was back at work now since Jonathan was well over a year. The office building offered a wonderful Daycare Center. Elinor was able to pop down to see him every so often.

Elinor approached him. "Well, we were not expecting you." Elinor said grinning at him. "I know but I thought I should come in a bit to check out what is going on. I am only staying a few hours. I wouldn't have but your Mum and Adele are going to visit Marianne and Alexandra today at the house. I figured it would be fine since she won't have to be by herself too long." Christopher explained. Elinor nodded in understanding. "She keep you up last night?" Elinor asked smiling. Christopher giggled. "Yes, it wasn't to bad. She was gassy and was better this morning. I am not complaining. This has been the first time being without much sleep at night. She has been a dream." Christopher said with pride. Elinor smiled and patted him on the arm. "Yes, she is an easy baby. Same with Jonathan. He was a dream baby too. It must be the Dashwood genes." That gave Christopher a good laugh.

Christopher was able to check up on everything but didn't get much done. He was flooded with visitors asking him about the baby and to see pictures. Christopher didn't mind at all. Any excuse to show off his new bundle when asked. He made sure to keep his coffee cup full so he would not nap at his desk.

Marianne was taking a stroll down the sidewalk in their neighborhood. She felt like she just needed to get out of the house. It was mild out and she thought it would be a good morning to take Alexandra out for a walk in her stroller. The baby was content in her seat. Marianne made sure to put a cozy red fleece suit on her with matching hat. Marianne thought she looked adorable. She kept her eyes open and looked around trying to take in her settings. She mainly kept an eye on her Mum though. They just went around the block. There was not many people about and didn't worry about the baby coming in contact with that many people. A couple of neighbors stopped to say hello and peak at her. Since it was still winter time, Marianne and Christopher agreed it not to be a good idea to take her out in public yet. But Marianne thought fresh air would do them good.

Marianne was a few houses down before reaching their home. As she made her way down she saw Anne and Adele get out of the car. Adele's hands were full of gifts. "Oh sweetheart your grandmummy is here. Just be warned Adele is probably not going to give you back to me right away." Marianne chatted with the baby. She smiled at Alexandra when she just looked back at Marianne. "I know, your biggest concern is when am I going to eat next." The ladies had reached the top of the front stoop and rang the bell. "Good morning." Marianne greeted them as she approached the front door. "Oh there you are!" Adele squealed. "Oh darling where did you go? If you needed something we would have stopped to get it." Anne stated as she hugged her daughter. "Oh no, I just thought we would go for a walk. It is lovely out. So I bundled her up. She seemed to enjoy it." Marianne explained as Anne peaked at the baby.

Anne and Adele assisted Marianne bringing the stroller in the house. Adele and Anne put down the gifts on the dining room table. Marianne unbuckled Alexandra and laid her down on the changing area on the travel cot to take her suite off. Adele came over and happily chatted with the baby as Marianne undid her snaps. When Marianne was done she scooped the baby up and smiled at Adele as she cooed over Alexandra. "Oh Marianne she is gorgeous. I see both you and Christopher in that little sweet face." Marianne smiled and looked at her daughter with pride. "Thank you. She has been wonderful. Such has been such a good baby." Marianne stated. "Yes, she is very sweet and well mannered baby. Just like you, Elinor and Margaret. You were all such easy babies. I was so lucky." Anne chimed in. "Yes, she must have the Dashwood genes. However, you know Christopher has such a mellow and sweet temperament as well." They all had a giggle. "Would you like to hold her?" Marianne asked Adele. She knew the sweet woman was dying to get her hands on the baby. "Oh please, I would love to." Adele sat down on the sofa and then Marianne handed the baby over to her. Adele was in heaven.

It was a lovely morning. Anne made tea for them while Adele chatted still holding the baby, with Marianne. Alexandra dozed a bit in Adele's arms. Marianne filled them in on how she was doing and sleeping. She also asked them how things were at the shop. Soon Alex woke up and started to fuss a bit. Adele tried to comfort her but Alexandra was not having it. Marianne knew immediately what it was. Marianne reached over for the baby. "Oh she gets a bit snippy when she is hungry. She is due for a feed." Marianne said as she sat back down. She adjusted her clothing and got Alexandra settled as Alex latched on immediately and started nursing eagerly. "Yes, that is better. You were such a hungry girl." Marianne spoke sweetly to Alex while holding her tiny hand.

Marianne did not have an issue with nursing in front of people. But she was modest about it in front of people other than family. Marianne had her shirt down enough so she wasn't exposed while she nursed. Marianne smiled as she looked up at the two ladies. "See? She is happy as long as the milk factory is open and has a clean nappy." Marianne giggled as she stroked the baby's cheek. "Its so amazing how times have changed. When I was raising my children women were not that keen on breastfeeding and it was not really spoken off. Its wonderful how it is totally accepted. Especially with the benefits known now." Adele stated. Anne agreed with it as well. "Yes, nature provides women with the way to nourish their babies. Why not use it? It is also so healthy for both mother and baby. I feel so close and bonded with her when she feeds." Marianne declared.

Christopher was in Boots drugstore. He didn't realize how many nappies one baby can go through. He figured he would pick up another box to be safe. He was almost flustered at how many choices there were. A quick call to Marianne assured him that he found the right variety of Huggies. Christopher put them in the cart and looked at the other baby items in the aisle. He became distracted by the toys. He didn't realize though that a man at the end of the aisle had stopped to watch him.

John Whiloboy stopped short in his tracks as he heard the familiar voice and words of love as he hung up with what could only be Marianne. He had finished his sentence and was trying to put his life back together. He was given strict orders to stay clear of Marianne Brandon. He had gotten word that they had married after the whole incident. He was going through therapy and anger management training. Some part of him still held out hope with Marianne. He knew it was never going to happen. Johnny managed to keep hidden so Christopher would not see him. He was taken aback when he overheard the conversation on the phone and saw he was in the baby care aisle. They had a child together now. It almost hit him like a wall. It was then he came to realization that it was done and over. He almost ruined his life for a woman who was clearly in love with someone else and now seemed quite happy. He quickly made it out the door and headed towards his motor bike.

Christopher entered his home with the bag of baby supplies. He could not help himself and bought some more toys. Even though there was an area filled with toys in the house and in the nursery. This little girl was going to be spoiled rotten by her father. He entered the living room and immediately focused on Marianne and the baby. They both smiled at each other. Christopher greeted the ladies and flopped down on the sofa with Marianne. They exchanged a sweet kiss. "I missed you and need a nap." He stated and leaned down to kiss Alexandra's head as she continued to feed. Marianne giggled as well as the two older women.

They chatted a bit. Alexandra had finished nursing and Christopher eagerly took her to burp her. She soon fell asleep with your head resting against Christopher's shoulder. Marianne let out a yawn while chatting. Adele and Anne did not miss the look of fatigue on both of them. "I have an idea, why don't you two go upstairs and take a nap. We will stay down here with the baby. When you get up we will have a late lunch. Since you just fed her Marianne, she should be good for a couple of hours no?" Anne asked. Marianne and Christopher exchanged a look. It sounded lovely but still Christopher did not really want to give up his baby yet. "Are you sure Anne? We don't want you to be inconvenienced. Especially if you had other plans. Same with you Adele." Christopher stated to them. "Oh don't be silly." Anne said smirking. "Yes, go get some rest and just have some alone time for a bit. I don't mind at all spending time with this little bundle. I am sure she will sleep as well." Adele reassured them. Marianne looked at her husband. "It will be fine. She just might need a new nappy in a bit. But she should mostly sleep. She usually goes two hours or a little more between feeding." Marianne explained to them. Christopher sighed. A nap would be great now. He also realized there was no need to worry. Adele and Anne have raised their own children and certainly know how to care for a baby.

They handed Alexandra into the care of the two ladies and made it upstairs to there bedroom. They both collapsed on the bed and snuggled up together. They softly chatted how this was nice to have some alone time. They both admitted though they already missed the baby even though she was just downstairs. They giggled at themselves. Both of them soon fell into a deep sleep.

They got up almost two hours later. They went down stairs and got a full report. Alexandra was wonderful. Napped a bit and was entertained by the two. They also enjoyed a nice late lunch with the two ladies before they left for the day. Christopher and Marianne felt so lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexandra just turned 7 weeks. Both Marianne and Christopher could not believe how fast it went by. Christopher had started back up at work about a two weeks ago. He was not really happy about it. He called at least three times a day. Even asking to put the phone up to Alexandra's ear so he could talk to her. Especially when he called today. The baby had a big smile when he began speaking and almost looking around for her daddy.

Last night they had a big treat. Christopher got home early. After they ate, Christopher was sitting on the couch with his legs up and the baby balanced on his legs talking and smiling at her. He held her hands in each of his. "You are just so beautiful. You are my good sweet girl. I missed you so much today." He chatted cheerfully with her. Marianne came out with a bottle for her. Marianne was still mostly nursing. She pumped her milk and Alexandra had no problem taking it in a bottle. It helped Marianne during the night sometimes but also allowed Christopher to feed her. He loved it. It was becoming a nightly ritual for them. He would give her a dinnertime bottle, while Marianne nursed her before they put her down around 9pm. Christopher would sometimes get up during the 2am feed to give her a bottle.

Marianne sat down next to him. He was rubbing the baby's tummy making silly noises at her. Marianne just giggled at him. Christopher then gave her a kiss on her cheek and pulled away smiling at her. Just then Alexandra looked right at Christopher and developed a huge grin. They both gasped and smiled at her. "Did you see that? She smiled at me?" Christopher said almost in tears. "What a good girl smiling for Daddy." Marianne said rubbing the baby's stomach and leaning towards her. Alexandra then flashed her mother a huge grin. They both laughed and kissed each other. Marianne was leaning her head against Christopher's while she stroked Alexandra's head. "One little smile can melt your heart. That makes me feel she definitely knows who we are and that we love her." Christopher expressed. She leaned over and kissed the side of his head. Christopher turned and looked at her. "Thank you for this baby. I knew I would love our child and enjoy fatherhood. I just never expected how much love I would feel for her. I knew I loved you more than anything and I did not think it possible, but I love you even more. I feel now we are forever connected." He expressed. Marianne had tears in her eyes. She leaned into him and kissed him. "I feel the same way. I knew I wanted to be a mother. I thought just getting on with a career in the arts continuing with the band when we were first married. I just cannot imagine our life without her now. Everything else seems to have gone to the side as well. I will start work again when she gets older, but I cannot even think of it now. I love having this time with her. Being her mother. I also love that we are the ones who know how to care for her. That she likes her giraffe blanket, she prefers her swing over her bouncy seat, prefers to be cool and does not like to be hot when wrapped in a blanket, and her favorite place to nap is on your chest. She is ours and I can't imagine going back to work full time after my leave ends and missing something new she does. I am lucky that if I would like to start back into work again, I am able to work from home so I can be here with her." Marianne explained.

Marianne and Christopher both discussed that they did not want nannies or babysitters raising their child. This child was theirs and took full responsibility of her. Christopher grew up that way and did not want it for his children. "I feel the same way. I see you with her. I have never seen a mother more in love with her child. I will support you with what you want to do. I just want you to know you have a choice. If you want to stay home with her go ahead. If you would like to go back to work we will work it out. Also I want you to be able to continue with your band. I know she will be your number one fan along with me." Christopher said smiling. "Thank you darling. I might do that. I can always take her with me to practice when she is older. Everyone already loves her. Especially when the girls dropped by for a visit." Marianne smiled.

Now it was the following day. Marianne was so happy. She just had her after six week checkup. The doctor said she was fully healed. Marianne also had began her birth control again that was safe for nursing mothers. The doctor explained that she can resume sex with her husband. Just to be gentle as there still might be some soreness. Marianne was so excited. She was not remotely interested in being intimate for three weeks after the baby was born. She felt out of sorts. She was so happy but also tired and felt totally unattractive for a few weeks.

Now she felt great. The baby was pretty much sleeping through the night and had good naps during the day. Marianne had lost a bit of the pregnancy weight as well. She actually felt a surge in her hormones and could not wait for Christopher to get home. He was so patient and loving towards her. They kissed and touched but made sure not to get out of control. They even had a make out session in the kitchen this morning before he left for work. It took a lot of control for him to stop and finish getting ready.

It was late afternoon and mild out in mid April. The sun was shining. Marianne thought it would be a great idea to take Alexandra out for a stroll to get some fresh air. Also to make sure to tire her out a bit so she would sleep well tonight. Marianne had put her fleece suit on and placed her in the stroller. She walked around the park and smiled down at her baby as she looked around. Marianne chatted with a few people that she knew. Of course they wanted to peek at the baby. Since she was older, Marianne felt a bit more secure taking her out in public. Marianne felt such pride and joy when someone would comment on how beautiful and adorable her baby was. All babies were she thought, but hers and Christopher's baby was the most adorable according to them. Marianne continued on with their walk after chatting with a friend she ran into. "You have been such a good girl darling. Let's head home for your feed. Maybe a we can read a story together afterwards." Marianne chatted to Alexandra.

Jon Whilobouy was walking to an appointment for a possible job. He had to adjust his walk to make sure he was not near the neighborhood he was not allowed to be in. As per the court orders to stay a certain distance from Marianne Dashwood. Or Brandon. Johnny still could not accept that. He continued his walk on the border of the park. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Marianne coming out of the entrance. She was pushing a stroller . It hit him like a ton of bricks. She did have a child. A child with the man who came between what could have been his life. Even though a domestic life with a family didn't really appeal to John. Trying to be stealth he turned his head and tried ducking behind a mailbox. Marianne pushed the stroller off to the side near a tree to keep out of the way of the walking traffic. Johnny continued to watch. Marianne pushed the canopy down and reached for the baby to unbuckle the harness. She stuck her arm under the baby to angle her upper body up a bit. The baby's face came into view for Johnny. He held a small smile. The baby was dressed in a deep pink so obviously Marianne had given birth to a girl. Marianne smiled at the baby and wiped her face softly. Johnny could hear Marianne chatting happily to the baby but didn't make out the words. Even though he was several feet away, he could see the resemblance to Marianne in the baby's face. He also was not happy to notice the resemblance to Marianne's husband, Christopher Brandon.

Soon Marianne settled the baby back in the stroller and continued on her way. It just struck Johnny that it was really over. Seeing Marianne with her child made him come to terms that she had her life she was settled with. She also seemed quite happy. Johnny went back to his flat and packed his bags. He had realized he cannot stay in London and risk seeing the happy family. He had to face it that Marianne was never going to be his.

Marianne arrived home and continued her afternoon with Alexandra who she found was delightful company. She nursed her, read to her and just chatted with her. Marianne was in heaven. She also was looking forward to Alexandra going down for the night and Christopher coming home.

Christopher was not going to be home until close to 9PM. He had a dinner meeting with some new clients. He was not happy but he figured since it was Friday and had the day off the next day it wouldn't be bad. He made sure to make it clear that he could not travel for another month or two even then it was going to be only a overnight trip. At least until Alexandra was old enough to travel and they both could come with him.

Marianne was upstairs in the nursery. She had just given Alexandra a nice warm bath with lavender soap. The baby was happily nursing while Marianne rocked her gently while sitting in the glider. "You are such a good girl. You just love to eat and have a full tummy." She chatted. Alexandra softly smiled while looking up into her mummy's eyes. "Yes, you just love these cuddles. Now, I need you to do me a favor sweetheart. I would like for you to sleep well tonight. At least for a few hours. Daddy and I would like some alone time. You will understand when you are in love when you are all grown up. I promise you will have our undivided attention tomorrow." Marianne explained. The baby just grinned again and slowly blinked at her mother as her nursing slowed. Marianne burped her and gently rocked her for a few more minutes. She was going to put the baby down in her crib in her room tonight for a bit. Marianne had been getting the baby used to the crib by having her nap during the day in her room. Alexandra seemed to be able to sleep anywhere. She placed her in her cot and turned on the music box in her crib. Marianne just gazed and rubbed the baby's tummy for a bit. She could see her eyelids getting heavy. Marianne quietly left the room.

Marianne heard the front door open and close. She unmade the bed and sat up in it. She brought up two glasses of sparkling cider for them. She still was in her clean sweats she put on. She just wanted the evening to be casual and romantic.

Christopher climbed the stairs quietly. He heard soft music coming from Alexandra's room. He could see the nightlight on from outside the door. He opened the door softly to peak. He tip toed over to her crib. He smiled as he saw his sweet baby sleeping peacefully in her bed. "Good night darling. I will see you later." Christopher whispered and headed towards his bedroom. He was surprised Marianne didn't mention about moving the baby to her own room.

He walked in and smiled as her saw her sitting on the bed with a glass for him. "Hello. What is going on?" He asked smiling as he took his jacket off and sat on the bed in front of her. Hi Darling. How was dinner?" She asked him as she handed him his glass and kissed him hello. "It was fine. Happy to be done early. Now, that is enough of work talk. So what do you have planned?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, Alexandra is bathed and fed. She had some fresh air from our walk and is sound asleep." She said between kisses she gave him. "Yes, I peaked in to see her." He responded between kisses. She smiled at him. "Well, before our walk I went to my doctors appointment for my six week check." She explained as she ran her fingers through his hair. Christopher was becoming aroused just from her simple touches. It had been so long, but he kept his head in case it was still to early for her. "Oh, how did it go? Everything alright?" He asked trying to keep himself under control. "Yes it did. She said I am fully recovered and healed." She told him as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Really?" He asked trying to keep calm. "Yes, I have missed you so much Christopher. I couldn't stop thinking of you today." She told him. He leaned in a kissed her. The kisses increased intensity quickly. She pushed his shirt down and was working on his belt. He broke away as he began to stand up. "Hold that thought darling." Marianne smiled and began to undress herself.

Marianne got back in bed in just her undergarments as did Christopher. He climbed back in bed. They both giggled as they reached for another kiss. Christopher soon had her bra and underwear off. He moaned as he felt her hand reach inside his boxers. "Oh good God Marianne!" He moaned. He moved their bodies so she would lay down. Christopher moved his kisses down her neck. Then moved his kisses down her chest and paid special attention to her breasts. Being gentle in case they were tender. His hand moved down her stomach and lower. She spread her legs to encourage his touches. He gently caressed her mound and gasped when he felt her moisture and warmth. Marianne was moaning and moving her hips against his hand. Marianne couldn't believe how good it felt. She felt like she was even more sensitive to his touches than before. Before she knew it, she climaxed from the movements of his fingers. Christopher smiled as he continued his kisses on her neck. Her breathing slowed and he pulled away smiling and looking at her. She smiled back and giggled. "That was wonderful." He leaned down to kiss her lips again. Marianne could feel his erection against her thigh. She wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss. She grinded her lower body against his thigh. Trying to convey how much she wanted him. He pulled away from the kiss. "Are you sure darling? I don't want to hurt you?" He asked concerned. It touched her heart how much he cared for her. "I am fine darling. We will just go a bit slow to see. Why don't you lay back and I show you." She said as she pushed him to his back. She wanted him so bad. She was a bit nervous in the back of her mind. She knew Christopher would feel guilty if it caused her discomfort. But they both so wanted to get back to the intimacy they have had since before they were married. Christopher sat against the headboard as Marianne straddled him. They exchanged kisses as Christopher caressed her back and bum. She could feel him against her and rubbed up against him. The movements caused Christopher to moan as they kissed. Marianne pulled back and adjusted her body. She reached down to align his member with her opening. She lifted her body up and slowly sank down on him. She closed her eyes in pleasure, happy to not feel any discomfort. She moved slowly. Christopher gently met her movement. He almost sighed in relief when she moaned in pleasure when he was fully inside her. She just savored the feeling again for a few seconds. Christopher just looked up at her desperately wanting to move but wanted to make sure she was all right. "Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked panting. She smiled at him. "Yes darling. I have missed you. You feel so good." She said as she began to move against him. Christopher moaned and closed his eyes. Christopher was in ecstasy as was Marianne. He missed his wife so much. Even though they have been together he missed being intimate with her. Soon there movements gained momentum as did their moans and sighs. They were both on the edge and ready to go over it together. Marianne held her hands against his chest as she moved. Christopher kept hold of her hips. Marianne threw her head back as she felt herself getting closer. Christopher reached up and gently squeezed and caressed her breasts. With the extra touches Marianne threw head back and moaned as she felt her release. Christopher felt her tighten around him, which sent him over the edge as well. He moaned as he felt himself release inside of her. Just as another strong wave of pleasure hit Marianne. They remained that way panting and looking at each other. Christopher stopped his caresses on her breasts. The both looked down as they noticed his hands and her chest were damp with milk.

They both had a shocked expression on their face. Soon it caused them to smile and burst out laughing. Marianne blushed. "Oh, I am so sorry darling. I read that could happen but I just didn't think it would." She explained as she reached for her tshirt that was thrown at the edge of the bed. She wiped her chest and handed it to him to wipe his hands. "It was wonderful except for that." She said softly and blushed. He grinned and reached up to kiss her. "No darling it is all right. It is just natural. All of it was wonderful. You are so beautiful. I am so happy to be able to make love to you again." She smiled and reached her arms around his neck. "Me too. I am so happy we are just so comfortable with each other. I love you so much." She kissed him again. He made her feel so loved. "Well it looks like we may have to make more use of our time when Alex is napping." He stated to her. She giggled and gave him another kiss.

They got up and shared a shower together. Marianne brought the baby monitor in the bathroom just in case Alexandra awoke. It felt so good to be completely connected again. They got out and snuggled close in bed just talking and sharing kisses. Soon their peacefulness was disturbed by Alexandra, not really happy waking up by herself. They both smiled at each other. "Well it was nice while it lasted." Marianne said as she reached for a shirt and pajama pants. He giggled. "Yes it was. However, I wouldn't have it any other way." He stated. She smiled and kissed him. "Same here. We have a wonderful life." He smiled back at her. "You stay here. Let me get her." He said as he got up and put on his boxes and clean tshirt. "Do you want me to feed her or bring her in here?" He asked. Marianne smiled. She knew he was not ready for Alexandra to sleep alone in her room yet. "Yes bring her in here for the night. I am not ready either for her to sleep all night by herself." She said smiling.

Christopher practically ran out of the room to Alexandra. He missed his daughter today and was a bit disappointed he got home after she was down for the night. Of course Marianne helped make up for it. He leaned over the crib and scooped her up. "Shhh its alright darling. Daddy's got you. I missed you today." He said as he snuggled the baby to his chest and kissed her head. She smiled and looked up at him. She was able to hold her head up a bit better now. He just stood there staring into the eyes of his daughter while rubbing her back. Alex started to fidget and make some gurgling noises. He giggled knowing that is what she did when she was starting to get hungry. "Let me guess you are hungry?" He asked placing kisses on her cheek. She looked at him and let out a bit of a whimper. He laughed and starting walking out of the room. "I know you are thinking enough conversation Daddy, I want to eat."

Christopher walked in the bedroom and handed the baby over to Marianne who had changed into pajamas. Alexandra soon settled into her late night feed. Christopher leaned up against her shoulder stroking the baby's head. He felt truly blessed with his life.


	12. Chapter 12

The Brandon, Ferris and Dashwood families could not believe it was December 1st already. Alexandra just turned 9 months old. Christopher and Marianne were even more in love with her. She was a happy active baby now. She no longer felt like you were going to break her. She slept through the night except if she was under the weather or teething. She was also such a mellow and well mannered baby. Elinor and Edward's son was a delight as well. Both children had the same temperament. Jonathan had just turned two at the end of November. He spoke clearly and rarely fussed unless he was overtired or not feeling well. It was so fun talking to him, like talking to a mini adult sometimes. You could picture this is what Edward was like as a little boy. He was easily entertained by toys and kept himself busy. He also adored his cousin and played nicely with her. Marianne and Elinor loved getting the children together to play. Christopher enjoyed watching Jonathan and seeing what was in store with Alexandra. He could not wait for her to start talking. Alexandra did speak the usual baby babble. Occasionally a word sounded like "dadda". Of course Christopher was ecstatic when he heard it. Marianne told him it could be just babble and not real recognition of the word yet. Christopher was convinced though that she was advanced for her age.

Alexandra had been crawling around the house. Which caused Christopher to go overboard childproofing the home. Baby gates were installed at the top and bottom of the stairs, outlet covers. Christopher wanted to move everything off tables that was breakable. Marianne agreed but also was in the mind set that Alexandra should be taught not to touch things and to listen when they said "no". They did put a child lock on the cabinet under the sink in the kitchen as well as move real dangerous things. To Christopher's shock it was working. A firm no from either one of them let her know not to touch something. Both Marianne and Christopher wanted to be able to take her for a visit to other homes and not worry that she would be getting into everything if the house was not baby proofed. When they were not in the same room with her or Marianne needed to do things around the house, Alex was put in her spacious playpen and happily entertained herself. They set up a play area with all her toys between the living room and dining area so the house would not become cluttered with toys and baby gear all over the place. It was a small room that had french doors to close it off.

Edward and Elinor were talking about a second child soon. Elinor wanted to wait a bit and thought a three year space would be good. Not having spoken to each other, Christopher brought up the subject of another baby as well. Of course he kind of tried to seduce it out of Marianne by applying some enjoyable kisses to her neck while talking. She loved the fact that he loved being a father and could not wait for another baby. Marianne let him down easy and explained that she would like to wait a bit. She is enjoying this one on one time with her so much. She talked him into waiting another year to start trying again. He agreed and said that was fine. He understood what she meant. He loved the one on one time with their first born as well. But he made it clear, whenever she was ready to just let him know. He did convince her though that they should continue to rehearse for when the time comes. Which caused a laugh and a kiss in agreement from Marianne.

It was an early Friday morning. Christopher had gotten a call to let him know there was some kind of electrical problem in the office building and had no power. It most likely was not going to be fixed until late in the day. He set out a mass email to his employees to let them know not to come in and to enjoy the weekend. Friday's were always set up to be easy and they rarely had meetings with clients. He was able to look at the schedule and noticed nothing was set for that day. Marianne was still asleep and so was Alexandra. She slept until usually 8am. It was only 6:30. Christopher slipped back into bed.

Not long afterwards Christopher could not help it and woke Marianne up with kisses along her neck. Marianne grinned and turned in his arms. He informed her of his unexpected day off. She was very pleased.

Soon the happy couple found a way to spend their time in bed. "Ohh you feel so good." Marianne moaned as she looked up at her husband. She had her arms resting on his shoulders as he moved deeply inside her. They loved it when they had unexpected time in the morning. The extra time seemed to always lead to making love. They still could not get enough of each other.

Christopher was in heaven. Every time was just as passionate and amazing as the first. "So do you darling. I love feeling you around me." He panted and leaned down to exchange some kisses. His thrusting increased as Marianne wrapped her legs around his thighs to help increase his movements. This increased the pressure and Marianne felt herself get closer to her release, as well as Christopher. Christopher moved his kisses down her neck which helped send Marianne over the edge with a loud moan. Christopher pulled back to look at her face. He smiled as he continued his movements. She had her eyes closed as she savored her orgasam. She soon opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Oh you are so wonderful." Marianne said panting and smiling. Christopher kissed her then pushed himself up on his arms. Marianne rested her hands on his shoulders again and caressed his neck and face. Christopher still feeling her contractions around his firm member. He increased his movements going deeper inside her. Two more firm thrusts and he threw his head back with a moan that included her name. This caused another unexpect second orgasam for Marianne and she joined him in his moans and sighs. His movements slowed and he leaned down on his elbows panting as he looked down at her. They both let out a sigh mixed with a giggle. "That was magnificent darling." She said glowing. Marianne was amazed. She loved making love with her husband. It was always wonderful from the first time they made love when they first fell in love. She could not believe the feelings and sensations could get any better but they did. Marianne had read that sex could feel more pleasurable after giving birth. She was very happy that she was in that group. Christopher was very pleased at this realization as well.

He smiled and leaned down to share another deep kiss. "Yes, it was. You are the one who is amazing. That was a wonderful way to start the day." He said as he slipped out of her and laid on his side facing her. She turned and shifted her position as he spooned against her still placing some kisses on her neck.

They laid together exchanging caresses and kisses, snuggled together in their warm bed. Marianne never felt closer to anyone other than Christopher. She felt their connection from the first time they were together as did he. She had two serious relationships when she met Christopher. Both ended amicably and she cared for them, as what she thought was love. On some level she did love them, but she never felt the deep strong feelings she did when she and Christopher fell in love. When she and Christopher first made love, she never knew how wonderful it could be. She thought she had experienced it before but it was nothing compared to the feelings of pleasure and love she had when she was with Christopher. She felt as if they were made and destined for each other. Christopher had the same feelings as well. It only got better when they became married.

A few minutes passed when they heard the beeping of Christopher's mobile. He did not want to get it. But thought he might have to in case there was a problem at the office. He looked and saw it was John. John greeted him and apologized for calling him early. He was in the area and was wondering if he could stop in in a few minutes. Christopher panicked but agreed. Marianne always giggled at his panic. Christopher didn't want to cause questions or hurt his feelings if he said no it was not a good time. Marianne went into the bathroom to put on some casual clothes and tie her hair back.

Christopher was putting on his jeans and sweatshirt. He was tying his shoes when he heard garble and babble coming from the baby monitor. "Ooh she is up. Probably hungry." Marianne still nursed her but gave her a bottle of breastmilk more often and she was eating solid foods as well. "I will get her. You can finish getting ready." Christopher said heading out of their room. Marianne smiled to herself. He loved getting the baby up in the morning. Christopher peaked in the nursery and smiled. Alexandra had pulled herself up and was waiting patiently. She developed a huge grin when she saw him in the doorway. He walked towards her and she reached her arms out to him wanting to be picked up. Christopher laughed. Alexandra's hair was going in every direction from sleeping. He picked her up and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" He asked her as he tried to flatten her hair out. She just babbled in response. "Good, glad you had a nice night. I did as well." He responded. Christopher took Alex over to the changing table and cleaned her up and gave her a fresh nappy. He was just finishing snapping her pajamas back up when the doorbell rang. "Oh that would be Uncle John. Lets go and see what is important."

Christopher headed down the stairs chatting with the baby. He reached the door and opened it with his free hand. "Ah good morning John." Christopher greeted the man with a smile. John smiled as well. He got such a kick out of the life his dear friend had built for himself. He was so happy with his family. It was clear he worshiped his daughter and Marianne. "Good morning you two. I am sorry to come early. But I figured this little one would have gotten you up already." John said tickling the baby's leg. Christopher smiled as he turned to look at Alex. She giggled but also hid her face against her father's neck in shyness. She was a bit shy with people but would warm up quickly when she realized all was good by her parents reaction.

Christopher led John in and they entered the living room. Just as Marianne was coming down the stairs. She smiled and greeted John. She also kissed Alexandra good morning. Marianne went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle for the baby. The family sat together on the sofa as John sat in the club chair across from them. Alexandra was happily sitting in her father's lap playing with his hands and her toy key ring. Marianne handed her the bottle with a smile as Alexandra happily took it. "Well I have come to issue another invitation to you. It is supposed to be mild this weekend. We are also putting up the tree. Adele has invited your mother and Margaret already and I am waiting for word from Elinor and Edward. If it is nice enough we could ride and there is other fun things to do. It has been so long since we had a weekend with everyone being so busy and adding new members to our circle of friends." John said smiling and gesturing to Alexandra. Marianne and Christopher were taken aback and did not know what to say. They were not entirely clear on the invitation. They both seemed to read each others mind on not quite knowing what to say and how to politely decline. "Oh well. That is such a nice gesture and it does sound splendid." Christopher said looking down at the baby's head. Marianne chimed in. "We would love to go but with the baby we just don't think it is the right time." Marianne explained. John was taken aback. "What do you mean? By the looks of her I think it is fine." Brandon adjusted the baby as she started to climb over his leg to reach for the remote control on the coffee table. He sat her at an angle so Alex's back was partly leaning against Marianne and got her interested in her bottle again. Marianne stroked the baby's hair as she tried to find the right response. Christopher looked at her and looked back at John. "It is just we don't feel comfortable leaving her with a sitter overnight." Christopher explained. John looked shocked and let out a bit of a laugh. "Oh no, you have it all wrong. Of course you wouldn't want to do that. I am sorry if I gave you that impression. The invitation is for the whole little family you have here. We expected her to join in the fun. It is never too early to get her interested in riding. It will be splendid. It will be fun to have little ones around again. We included Jonathan in the invite as well." Both Christopher and Marianne sighed and smiled at him. "Thank you very much but she is still a young baby. We don't want to cause any trouble or disturb you if she gets up at night." Marianne explained. John waved his hand and smiled at her. "Oh no. We know how it is and it is fine. We even have some toys for the little darling here." He said smiling at the baby. Alexandra smiled and giggled at him like she knew he was talking about her. "She is such a happy baby." John said to them. Christopher and Marianne smiled and looked at each other. They felt such pride when they got a complimented on their gorgeous little girl. "Well, it does sound like fun. But we will discuss it a bit and I will give you a ring in a couple of hours. You do realize how much stuff we will have to bring for this right?" Christopher asked John with a smirk. John and Marianne laughed. "Yes, we do. We have plenty of room. Please think about it and come. We are so looking forward to it." They exchanged goodbyes and John left.

Christopher placed Alexandra in her high chair as Marianne got her breakfast ready. Christopher walked in the kitchen and was preparing a light breakfast for them. "I think it will be fun darling. I just don't want to put them out by having a baby at their home. I know our little sweetie is such a well mannered girl. Arent you sweetheart? You want your breakfast?" Marianne stated as she sat down next to Alex and put her mashed up bananas and rice cereal in front of her. She still needed assistance in feeding herself but Marianne and Christopher got such entertainment as she tried to get the spoon her mouth. They got a few laughs of her trying to place some of the food in her mouth but usually missing. That is one reason they didn't get her dressed before breakfast. "I think it would be fun. But I am so nervous. What if she doesn't like it and is not comfortable there? Just I wonder about so many things that could happen." He said as he ate his toast. "Darling we have taken over to Mum's, Edward and Elinor's, Allison has had us over for tea and we did attend that afternoon tea they had at Sir John's. She is not going to break. We enjoy doing things outside our house and she should be a part of it when she can. She needs to learn how to be around people and be comfortable." She explained. "I know. I am just being overprotective. She is just my sweet darling." Christopher said as he stroked her cheek. She smiled at him. "I know darling. But it will be fine. I will ask Elinor's opinion. They traveled with Jonathan a lot." She stated. Christopher agreed.

Elinor assured Marianne on the phone that it would be fine. Babies are portable. She was not worried about bringing Jonathan. They had well behaved children who already knew the boundaries. Elinor also explained that they don't have to go overboard with bringing a lot of gear. Alexandra will be to into her new surroundings and the people. Marianne felt reassured. She called her Mum to let her know as well. Christopher called John and let him know they would be happy to come and be there later this afternoon since he didn't have to work. Marianne made a mental note of what she needed to bring. Christopher was sitting on the floor with Alexandra as she balanced herself on her legs. She was standing and walking assisted but hadn't attempted it alone yet. Marianne was just listing some of the things as Christopher started throwing in extra items. "I think we should bring the swing, her raincoat, those blocks, a thermometer and.." Christopher continued when Marianne stopped him laughing. "Darling we don't need to bring the swing. She doesn't use it that much and as she has almost outgrown it. All we need is a small bag for her clothes, her blanket, baby wipes, soap and another small one with a couple of her favorite toys. I have a new unopened package of nappies upstairs that I will bring as well. We do not need to bring the whole play room. And the the portable cot for her to sleep in with her stuffed giraffe to sleep with." Marianne explained. Christopher laughed at himself for his overpacking. "What about the stroller? He asked. She laughed. "It is already in the car from when I went shopping yesterday. Along with her portable high chair."

It was all set and they still had room in the back of the car for more stuff if they needed. "See we will not have to make ten trips to the car to get all our stuff, only a couple." They had three bags and one small bag with toys, plus the package of nappies and portable cot. Marianne strapped Alexandra in her carseat and they got in the car and headed out to pick up Margaret and Anne.


	13. Chapter 13

Christopher was driving and only a few minutes from pulling into Sir John's estate. Anne was happily chatting away while Margaret was entertaining the baby in her car seat. "This is going to be so lovely. I am so glad you two decided to come with Alexandra. She is going to have a lovely time." Anne stated. "Yes Mum. I am glad we decided to join in. We were just a bit nervous about bringing Alexandra. We did didn't want to cause a bother if she got up at night." Marianne explained. "Oh she is not going to be a bother. She and Jonathan are a dream. I am so excited for him to see the horses." Anne stated. Christopher giggled, "Yes, he is going to get a kick out of it. I am so excited for Alexandra to see them as well." Christopher said as he turned down the road leading to the estate. Marianne laughed. "It will be fun. Hopefully she won't be frightened." She said. Anne was chatting with the baby then had a thought. "Oh, I tried calling your mobile a couple of times this morning. I know it might have been a bit early but figured you would be up. Did Alexandra give you a treat and let you sleep in a bit?" Anne asked looking out the window. Christopher and Marianne looked at each other briefly with a smirk on their faces and a blush. Christopher giggled as Marianne reached for his hand to squeeze it. "Ah, yes. She was a sweetie and let us sleep in a bit since Christopher did not have to go in." Marianne stated trying not to giggle. "Oh that is nice." Anne stated. They were still like teenagers hoping her mother did not realize what they were really doing when she tried calling.

They arrived at the same time as Edward and Elinor. They were just taking their things out of the car. They greeted everyone and Adele could not get enough of the children. She scooped up Alexandra as she knelt down to chat with Jonathan. Sir John helped the families bring their luggage and baby gear in. All their things were taken to their rooms. Christopher and Marianne got there usual room. It was plenty big enough. Christopher set up the cot for Alexandra. Marianne sat on the bed and got her jacket off and changed her. Alexandra had a nice nap while they packed the car and dozed a bit on the ride over. She was wide awake now and ready for fun. She happily giggled at Marianne who was playing peek a boo with her. Christopher had the cot all set and unpacked and organized a few of their things. He turned and smiled as he watched his wife and daughter. "Shall we go down or do you want to stay up here for a bit?" She smiled and scooped Alexandra up. "No, I think we should go down. She is wide awake now I will bring a bottle down for her." The family headed down.

True to his word down in the main family room where they gathered was pretty much a toy store set up for the kids. Toys right for Jonathan's age and Alexandra. Both children immediately became easily entertained. Jonathan played at the toy kitchen. He made everyone tea and passed out tea cups making sure Alexandra received one. The adults happily chatted and caught up with everyone. Margaret almost immediately went and visited the stables. The Middletons prepared the dinner with the help of Anne and Adele. Edward and Elinor made there was outside for a walk with Jonathan. Marianne went into the kitchen to help a bit too and put some of Alexandra's bottles in the fridge.

Adele and Mrs. Middleton chatted with Marianne how everything was going. Marianne explained that she was doing some part time work from home for the company. It was working out well. If needed there was a lovely woman with older children who lived across the street from them. She would happily watch Alexandra for a bit if Marianne had to leave for a couple of hours. They got distracted by heavy laughter coming from Christopher in the family room. They peaked in and smiled when they saw Christopher on the floor on his back as Alexandra was laughing while climbing on him. He then set her on his legs and lifted them up in the air while holding her hands. This caused more heavy laughter from the both of them. "Christopher is her favorite toy." Marianne said as they all giggled. It warmed her heart watching Christopher play with his child. He was totally in love.

Dinner was wonderful and the children enjoyed it. They sat in the living room having coffee and chatting. "You know what I think it would be a great idea? That are husbands bath the children tonight. Don't you think Marianne?" Elinor asked her sister smirking at her husband who was on the floor building a tower with Jonathan. Marianne smiled and looked at her husband. "I am fine with that." Christopher replied. "Yes, that is fine. That is a fatherly duty Christopher." Edward chimed in. Both laughed. The rest of the group laughed as well.

Soon Marianne and Elinor had trouble not laughing at their husbands. They had both children in the tub. They seemed to be more wet then the kids. The kids happily played and splashed their fathers. Both Elinor and Marianne had towels and scooped up the kids and took them to their rooms to dry them and get them in their pajamas. Christopher led Marianne and Alexandra in their room. Christopher dressed her while Marianne kept her distracted as he put her clean nappy on. She was dressed and rolled over on her own to crawl towards Marianne. She climbed up in her lap to snuggle. This was the usual when she began to get sleepy. Marianne cradled her and adjusted her clothing to nurse her. Their bedtime routine was a bath, nurse her and then Christopher would read a book to her. Christopher and Edward made sure they cleaned up the bathroom and headed back to their rooms. Christopher smiled as he saw Marianne whispering to Alexandra as she nursed. He loved seeing the bond they had. Alex's nursing slowed and she seemed to begin to doze. Marianne pulled her gently away as she closed her shirt. Christopher leaned down to pick her up. The day had caught up to Alexandra and was not awake enough to enjoy a story. Christopher walked around the room cuddling her against his shoulder and humming to her. He gently laid her down and covered her. Marianne stood next to the cot as they both stared at her sweet face. She opened her eyes a bit with a smile on her face then fell asleep again in seconds. "She is just so beautiful Marianne. I can't imagine life without her now." He said as he put his arm around his wife. She wrapped her arms around him as well and kissed his cheek. "I know. It is amazing seeing her grow and to see who she becomes. I have said this before but thank you for making me her mother." She said to him looking at him. He turned and looked at her with a soft smile. "I know I have said this before. Thank you for giving her to me and making me a father. I never thought I would have this wonderful life. I love you." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you too." She said as the both watched Alexandra sleep for a bit more.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a little after 4am. Marianne and Christopher were snuggled up together in the guest bed sound asleep. Alexandra had just woken up and was not happy. She was somewhere she was not used to and realized it was not her room. After a few moments of looking around her face formed a frown and started to whimper which turned into a cry. She turned over and was able to pull herself up to see over the railing of the cot. She started to cry louder when she caught sight of her parents sleeping in the bed. Marianne stirred and opened her eyes trying to focus on where she was. It quickly came to her that they were at John's and Alexandra was in there room. Christopher had his arm around her but was deeply asleep and had not stirred yet. Marianne quietly got out of bed without disturbing her husband. She walked over to the cot. "Shhh it is all right darling. Mummy is here." Marianne whispered as she picked her up and snuggled her. After a few moments Alexandra quieted down but still let out a few whimpers. "Did you have a bad dream darling? I know it is a new place but Mummy and Daddy are here." Marianne felt her nappy was wet and quietly changed her at the end of the bed. She smiled when she finished and noticed that Christopher was still sound asleep. Marianne sat in the club chair in the other corner of the room and cradled the baby. Marianne lifted her shirt when she could tell Alex was looking to nurse. Not so much out of hunger but for comfort. She quietly settled down as she started to nurse keeping her gaze with her mother.

After about 10 minutes Alexandra looked to be dozing again. Marianne gently got up and went to put her down again. This got Alex's attention and pushed herself up in a sitting position and was whimpering and reaching for Marianne. Marianne scooped her up again. "It's still night time darling. You have to sleep for a bit longer." Marianne sighed and realized her sweet baby just wanted to cuddle with her mother. "Ok you want to see if we can sleep more in our bed with Daddy?" Marianne whispered as she walked back over to the bed. She laid down after she placed Alexandra in between her and Christopher. Marianne snuggled the baby close to her chest while she laid on her side. Christopher was asleep on his side facing them. Soon Alexandra was asleep. Marianne started to doze as well. Alex began to stir in her sleep. She rolled around a bit as Marianne reached out to try and settle her. Alexandra then was laying at an angle on her side with her head snuggled up against Christopher's chest with her head under his chin and feet reaching to touch Marianne. Marianne giggled then fell asleep.

About an hour later Christopher began to awaken. He felt something pressed against his chest that was warm. He lifted his head and was shocked when he saw his daughter sleeping between them. Her head pushed up against his upper chest with one arm flung over her head resting on his side. Her feet up against Marianne's chest. Marianne was softly holding her feet to her while she slept soundly as well. Christopher smiled as he wrapped his arm around Alexandra and pulled her closer to him to snuggle with her. He felt so much love for this little girl. Marianne then woke up and smiled as she saw her husband snuggling the baby and softly kissing her head. "Good morning." She whispered. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning darling. This was an unexpected surprise." He said. Marianne giggled. "She woke up around 4am and didn't want to go back down after a feed. I think she just was startled a bit. She fell right to sleep when I brought her in bed with us." She said as she rubbed the baby's tummy. The happy family stayed in bed for a little while longer.

About an hour later the family came down stairs shortly after Edward, Elinor and Jonathan. They all exchanged good mornings. Jonathan had a good night and soundly slept. Breakfast was served and they all ate together. Planning on going riding right after.

Marianne, Elinor and Edward came down after getting dressed. They were wearing jeans and light jackets since it was mild out and sunny. The adults cooed over the children as they looked adorable. Jonathan was dressed in denim dungarees with a polo shirt wearing black converse along with a wool cap. Alexandra was equally adorable. She had on a pair of denim dungarees with a orange shirt with pink flowers. Since it was chilly Marianne did bundle her up in a fleece pink striped jacket with a matching hat of course. Alexandra too was sporting a pair of orange converse sneakers on her cute feet. Edward came down looking handsome in his jeans and plaid shirt as well. They were just waiting for Christopher. Elinor smiled as she looked who was coming down the stairs and elbowed Marianne. She turned and almost gasped. There he was her handsome husband in his riding kit. She loved seeing him in his riding gear. She always had trouble keeping her mind on anything. He looked so sexy and she know couldn't wait to get him alone. Christopher smirked as he walked past her. Christopher knew she was very appreciative when he was dressed for riding. It tickled his male pride a bit. He was also very appreciative when she dressed in her snug jeans for riding. He could barely keep his eyes off her. "You two ready?" He asked her. Marianne smiled at him. "Yes already." Christopher smiled at her and looked at the baby. "Well don't you look adorable my sweet girl. You ready to meet the horses?" Christopher asked Alexandra as he took her from Marianne. Alexandra seemed to interested in her teething ring she was holding. They both giggled as Marianne reached up to wipe her mouth a bit. Marianne looked around and noticed no one was in ear shot to hear her whisper. "You know how sexy and handsome you look right? We might have to leave Alexandra down here to play with Jonathan and Margaret for a bit while we share a shower together when we are done." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Christopher felt his heart skip and some extra blood flow going to his nether regions just from her words. He gave her a devilish grin. "That sounds like a plan. You also know how I love you in those jeans and how it just causes me to imagine what is underneath and see how fast I can get them undone when we are done with our ride later." He said in his deep whisper and grin. Marianne grinned and blushed at him. "I look forward to finding out my darling." They both giggled at her response then headed out with the group.

The ride had been lovely. Jonathan giggled as Edward held him on the horse while he walked alongside him. Sir John lead the horse around. Marianne sat up on the horse and rode a bit while Christopher held Alexandra and watched after his ride. Christopher walked over and handed the baby to Marianne as she sat the baby in front of her on the saddle. Christopher laughed as she giggled and gently led the horse slowly around. Alexandra loved her first horse ride.

They spent about an hour when it seemed that Alexandra might be getting a bit tired and was do for a nap. Marianne was going to take her in until Adele offered to take her. "You stay here with your husband and enjoy riding. I am getting a bit chilly. I will take her in and she can play in the living room." Christopher and Marianne thought it a great idea. They felt very comfortable doing that. "Thank you that would be lovely. There is a bottle in the fridge. I am sure she will take it. She might play for a bit and just fall asleep on the blanket in the living room." Marianne explained as she handed the baby over to Adele. "Alright it sounds like we are set my darling. Lets go get warm by the fire." Adele said to Alexandra as she headed inside.

Marianne and Christopher enjoyed some adult time with the rest of the group. Soon Margaret offered to take Jonathan inside as well for a snack. They continued to ride around together for a little over an hour. Marianne and Christopher chatted with everyone but would also make some suggestive comments on what activities they might want to share when they were in a more private setting.

The group slowly made their way inside. Margaret was just came down and informed Edward and Elinor that Jonathan had a snack and seemed tired and she put him down for a nap. Margaret was getting so mature and was a big help with her niece and nephew. Christopher and Marianne went into the living room to check on Alexandra. She was sitting on Adele's lap looking quite happy. She flapped her arms up and down and smiled when she caught sight of her parents coming in. "Well hello darling. Were you a good girl for Auntie Adele?" Marianne asked as she scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "Oh she was a darling. Took her bottle without a fuss. She also had about an hour nap right here with me while I read a bit. She just woke up before you came in." Both Christopher and Marianne smiled. "Oh good. Thank you very much for watching her so Marianne and I could have some riding time together." Christopher said to Adele as he wrapped his arm around Marianne. "Oh it was no trouble. I loved it."

Anne came in and saw Marianne and Christopher sitting on the floor playing with the baby. Elinor came in with her. "I want to give you two a treat. Margaret is having a sleepover with Jonathan in her room tonight. She wanted Alexandra to join in but I told her that might be too much for her with Alexandra as well. Since Margaret and I have connected rooms as well, why don't I take the baby tonight so you two can get a good night sleep here tonight and have some alone time." Anne suggested with a smile. Christopher and Marianne looked at each other with a grin. This was turning into a wonderful plan but still had some reservations. "That would be lovely Mum. But Alexandra did wake up early morning a bit startled where she was. But she is having a busy day so she should sleep great. I will just leave a bottle in the cooler bag for you to take in your room and we will move the portable cot in." Marianne said. Anne's eyes lit up. "Splendid. We will have fun darling, a sleepover with Grandmummy." Anne said to the baby and got a smile in response. Anne then looked at Marianne and Christopher. "You don't have to move the cot in she can sleep in the bed with me." Marianne giggled. "Yes, I know Mum but lets try for her to sleep in the cot and see if that works. If she fusses then you can bring her in bed with you. Just want her to get used to it and not get used to sleeping in bed with us. I had to train Christopher to let her sleep in her crib." Marianne stated as she giggled at her husband. Christopher looked at her in shock that she would say that and then grinned knowing it was true.

The afternoon seemed to go by fast. They all chatted while the children played. Soon Edward and Elinor took Jonathan for a walk before dinner. They came back and Jonathan happily went into the kitchen. Adele, Mrs. Jennings and Anne were making dinner as Jonathan happily assisted in. Christopher and Marianne were in the living room on the floor as Alexandra played with blocks. She was crawling around and grabbing toys that interested her. She was on the other side of the coffee table playing about two feet from her parents who started to chat. "This is going to be lovely. I can't wait to have you to myself after dinner." Marianne whispered in her husband's ear. He felt a shiver down his spine as he turned to look at his wife. "I too am looking forward to it and helping you out of those jeans and maybe sharing a shower together." Christopher said to her as he leaned over to kiss her neck a bit since no one was in there. This caused Marianne to blush and giggle at her husband. Just at that moment Alexandra had pulled herself up using the coffee table. She walked along it towards the end of it. She had done this before. She watched her parents as they were distracted a bit with each other. Alexandra thought this would not do and she wanted to be apart of the group and wanted a cuddle as well. Alexandra knew she would have to get over to them. Marianne and Christopher were nose to nose whispering what they wanted to do later when they were alone. At the sametime Marianne and Christopher giggled after sharing their plans. They both were still giggling as they turned their heads forward to see what Alexandra was up to. They both gasped as they saw her walking freely towards them with her key ring in her hand. "Oh my God! That's my big girl!" Marianne stated as she held her arms out to her. Christopher got up on his knees excited and proud to see his daughter taking her first steps but also ready to catch her if she looked as if she was going to tumble. Alexandra reached Marianne who wrapped her arms around her to hug her. "Such a good girl darling. That was such a good job!" Christopher went over to sit opposite Marianne on the floor a few feet away. Marianne looked at Christopher who had a huge smile on his face. "Sit over there darling lets see if she will do it again." Marianne instructed Christopher. Christopher moved and sat down on the floor with his arms out. Marianne turned the baby and stood her up facing Christopher. "Look at Daddy. Why don't you go to him and give him cuddle too." Marianne said pointing to Christopher. Christopher smiled at the baby and held his arms out. "Come here sweetheart. Can you walk to daddy?" He asked her. Alex giggled and smiled at her father. She then started taking her steps towards him. Smiling as she got closer. Marianne had her arms out in case she began to lose her balance. Christopher had his out to do the same when she got closer to him. As soon as Alex was closer to Christopher, Marianne quickly grabbed her mobile to film her taking her first steps. "That's a good girl. Come to daddy darling." Christopher told Alexandra. The baby giggled at Christopher's reaction. She sped up a little and reached him almost running into him snuggling against his chest as he hugged her. He kissed her head and lifted her in the air.

Hearing the commotion caused Adel, Anne and Mrs. Jennings to see what was happening. They all erupted in laughter and happiness as Christopher and Marianne filled them in on Alexandra's new adventure.

A few moments later they were all chatting in the living room. Jonathan and Alexandra were happily playing on the floor. Sir John was down on the floor with them along with Margaret. Mrs. Jennings and Adele came out to let them know dinner should be done in about 40 minutes. Christopher and Marianne couldn't believe Alexandra walking. They were so proud and just watched her with pride as she happily played. Marianne watched her husband as well almost feeling more love for him as he felt such pride for his daughter. Christopher then turned his head to whisper in her ear. Elinor noticed the blush that appeared on Marianne's face. Soon Elinor noticed both of them getting up. Christopher excused himself from the group and headed towards the stairs. Marianne got up and went over and asked Elinor and her mother if they would mind watching Alexandra for a bit. "Oh no not at all darling." Anne responded. "Thank you Mum. Just want to change and freshen up. She should be fine. But if she seems to get hungry I just put another bottle in the refrigerator for her." Marianne explained trying to make sure things would be fine. "Oh don't you worry she is having a lovely time." Anne responded. Marianne exchanged a look with Elinor and blushed. She turned to make her way towards the steps. Elinor got up to get juice for Jonathan from the kitchen and also to tease her sister a bit. Elinor was walking behind her and whispered, "You two are not fooling anyone. I know freshening up is not all you two want to do." She said to her younger sister smirking and giggling at her. Marianne looked at her in shock and blushed. She tried to hold back a grin. "So what? He is my husband and we are in love. You also know how crazy he makes me in his riding outfit. Besides I noticed how you and Edward snuck upstairs while Mum had Jonathan in the kitchen helping after you came back from your walk. You both came down very happy." Marianne threw back to her sister. Elinor blushed and smiled. "That is fair enough. We got everything under control here. Go get "freshened up" as you called it." Elinor said smiling to her sister as she headed into the kitchen. Marianne giggled and practically ran upstairs.

Marianne was practically running down the hall. She thought she could surprise Christopher in the shower. She opened the door and saw him nowhere but heard the water running as well. As soon as she finished that thought she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and kisses on her neck. Marianne yelped and quickly turned around in his arms giggling. Christopher was smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you would not be far behind." He stated. "Yes, Alexandra is going to be taken care of until dinner." She smiled at him. He answered by leaning down and kissing her again. The kiss increased in passion as they scrambled to get their clothes off. They broke the kiss so Christopher could pull her shirt over her head. Marianne did the same thing and flung his shirt to the floor. He was leading her to the bathroom as they kissed. She unbuttoned his riding pants as he pressed her up against the bathroom doorway. "I warmed the shower for us" He stated between kisses on her neck as he moved his hands along her breasts that were still covered by her bra. "Such a good idea darling." Marianne said panting as she felt his hand move down her stomach to her jeans. He pulled away from her lips to look down to unfasten the button and zipper. She used this opportunity and was placing kisses on his forehead. He got them undone and pushed them down as he looked and smiled at her. "I have been wanting to do this for hours." She giggled as well and quickly the rest of their clothes were strewn about the bathroom floor. They then climbed in the shower together and found great joy in cleansing each other. After that was complete they couldn't stop the shared kisses while the water sprayed them. Christopher gasped when he felt her hand grasp his firm erection and move her hand up and down. "Oh Marianne, you know I am not going to be able to wait much longer." He panted as he moved his hand to reach between her legs and caress her most intimate area. Marianne moaned as well and smiled at him. "I don't want you to. I need you so much Christopher." Christopher smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. He then pushed her against the tile wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved her right leg to wrap around his hip. She knew what they both wanted. He reached down and moved his firm member to her warm opening between her thighs. He gave one firm and gentle push and was inside her. Both let you at a moan. They stayed still savoring the feeling as they kissed again. Soon they both needed to move. Christopher gently thrusted inside her. Soon they needed more and Marianne pulled herself up as he lifted her and braced her against the tile wall of the shower. Marianne wrapped her other leg around his waist and intertwined her feet to hold her place. They both smiled at each other. Christopher was very grateful that the shower floor had a non skid surface.

They were in heaven. Their movements strong and passionate. They kissed between thrusts and kept eye contact. The sensations were amazing. They both felt themselves getting close. Marianne couldn't believe how good it felt. She was close to her own orgasam already. The angle caused Christopher's body to rub against her sensitive clitoris with each thrust. A firm thrust sent Marianne over the edge. She threw her head back with a moan. Christopher smiled at her reaction then lost himself in his own release. He thrusted two more times and he was there. He moaned against her neck as she felt his seed release inside her. It was amazing.

A few moments later, Christopher had let Marianne down and they exchanged soft kisses. They pulled away with their arms still wrapped around each other. They started to giggle. "That was incredible." She panted. "Yes, it was. I just think there is something about this room that makes me not able to control myself." He giggled and kissed her cheek. She laughed as well. "Same here darling. I feel like we turn into hormonal teenagers when we are here." She explained. He smiled and kissed her again. The couple stood enjoying the water a few more moments then got out and got dressed.

The rest of the day was wonderful. They had a great time together. Marianne and Christopher along with Elinor and Edward both enjoyed their nights alone together as their family took care of the children. The next morning they had breakfast and headed home after a wonderful weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

It was December 7th. Marianne and Christopher were so excited for Christmas. It was Alexandra's first Christmas. They decided to get a prelit tree this year since they thought the water for a real tree would be too much temptation for their mobile little girl now. They had all the boxes down that Christopher brought downstairs last night. They were going to decorate the tree tonight. The tree was in thee pieces and the living room was looking quite cluttered with all the Christmas boxes. Marianne was organizing some of the decorations that they were going to put up. Alexandra was on the floor happily entertaining herself with some garland. Marianne felt a bit tired and out of sorts this morning, but wanted to continue getting ready.

Marianne just came downstairs after putting Alexandra down for her nap. Marianne almost fell asleep while nursing her. As she stepped off the last step when the doorbell rang. It was Elinor dropping by during her lunch hour. Christopher would come home for lunch a lot of the times but he had an extra meeting today. The sisters exchanged greetings and went into the kitchen. "You look tired Marianne." Elinor said as Marianne made them tea. "Yes, I am today. Alexandra had a bit of a bug I think she got from one of the other babies in the playgroup. I think I must be coming down with it. It was mild for her so I will probably be just fine by tomorrow." Marianne explained. Elinor got up, well why don't you sit down and I will get you some lunch. The sisters chatted as Elinor made them each a sandwich. As soon as Elinor placed the plate of food in front of Marianne at the kitchen counter. Her stomach did a flip flop and her nausea skyrocketed. Marianne jumped up and ran to the downstairs bathroom so happy she made it in time.

After a few moments Marianne came out looking flushed. "Are you alright?" Elinor asked concerned. "Yes, I feel a bit better but please put the sandwich away." Marianne said with a bit of a chuckle. Marianne sat back down on the stool. She drank some ginger ale which helped. "I guess I do have a virus. Hopefully I will be better tomorrow." Marianne stated. "Yes, maybe. Or maybe you're pregnant again." Elinor said with a laugh not thinking of it. Marianne chuckled and then thought back. She realized she did miss her period at the end of November. She was not concerned since she was still nursing and her cycle was still a little off since she was still breastfeeding. But now with the nausea and fatigue. It dawned on her that it might be a possibility. She didn't think it could be true because she was on her birth control ring. However, she did read that sometimes birth control is not as effective when breastfeeding. Marianne started to panic. "Oh my Elinor. That might be it. I missed my period last month. I am still nursing and thought that was the reason." Marianne said with a shocked look. She didn't know what to think. On one hand Alexandra wasn't even a year old yet and she might be pregnant again. What would Christopher say? Then she almost laughed at herself. Christopher was the one who brought up having a second child and she believed he would be excited. Marianne was the one who was nervous. She was calculating in her mind. The new baby would be born in August and they would be 18 months apart. Elinor snapped Marianne out of her thoughts. "Well you should make sure before you jump the gun. How would you feel about another baby Marianne?" Elinor asked rubbing her shoulder. Marianne turned and smiled. "I would be so happy and nervous at the sametime. Christopher and I both want more but I thought it would be better to wait until Alex was two to start trying to get pregnant again. I just love this one on one time with her. I am nervous it would be unfair to her and to the new baby. But then again, women have children close together all the time. It would be lovely to see them grow together and become best friends. Especially since Alexandra is such an easy baby." Marianne explained. Elinor smiled as they chatted. Elinor reassured her that it would be fine. She would have plenty of help with the family and Christopher was going to adore those children.

Elinor ended up calling the office since it was Friday and said she wasn't going to be back in. She was going to stay with Marianne a bit. Edward had Jonathan with him for the day since it was his day off as well. Elinor offered to go out to Boots and get Marianne a pregnancy kit to see. She arrived back with a double pack. Marianne waited patiently in the bathroom as Elinor sat in the living room.

The timer went off and Marianne took a deep breath and looked at both tests. She sighed. She couldn't believe it. The first one was positive and the second one was negative. She brought them out to show Elinor. "Well I know that it is very rare to get a false positive on a at home kit, but you can get a false negative." Elinor explained. "Really?" Marianne asked almost excited. She felt disappointed when she got a negative result on one. After letting it digest she was so looking forward to baby number two. Marianne called her OB and was able to get a quick pregnancy test scheduled. Elinor stayed with Alexandra while she went.

Marianne walked out of the doctors office shocked and happy. Baby number two was on his or her way. The doctor scheduled her for another appointment next week. She just was able to fit her in for a test. Since Marianne was healthy and knew what to expect they did not worry. Marianne thought back and figured she might have conceived that day when Christopher came home for lunch and Alexandra was still down for her nap. For some reason that afternoon they couldn't control themselves and didn't make it to their bedroom but ended up on the kitchen floor. Christopher ended up not even having lunch. He stopped somewhere and picked up something to eat in his office. They both laughed at their lack of control sometimes. They exchanged flirty texts for the rest of the day until he got home again. Elinor got up from the floor as she was playing with Alexandra on the floor. She walked over to Marianne. Marianne could not hold back a grin. "Baby number two is on the way." Marianne giggled. Both women squealed and giggled.

"I just can't believe it Elinor. I wanted to wait but now I am so excited to see them together. I know it will be tough at the beginning but I know it will be worth it." Marianne stated while they had tea. "Yes, it will be fine. Alexandra is so low key. This one will probably be feisty." Elinor said. Marianne laughed. "Yes, I bet. I don't think I am going to try and guess if it is a boy or a girl this time. I was wrong with Alex. A boy would be fun to add to the mix. But two girls will be fun as well. Christopher would not know what to do with himself." Marianne stated. The two sisters visited for a little bit longer, then Elinor headed home. Marianne promised to tell her about Christopher's reaction later.

Later that evening Christopher came in not so happy. He explained to Marianne that he had to go to Edinburgh for a day to settle some business. He had to leave that evening so he could be there for tomorrow and hopefully be home by tomorrow evening. Christopher hated going away and since it was just a overnight trip it was too much to pack up the baby. Marianne was so disappointed but figured it would give her more time to plan how to tell him about their new member of the family. He had a hard time putting Alexandra down after he hugged and kissed her goodbye. He had the same trouble in at the front door saying goodbye to Marianne. "Darling are you sure you are all right?" He asked with his arms wrapped around her. "Yes, I am fine. Just tired. We will be fine. Let me know when you get there." She said stroking his cheek. "I will. I love you and I will miss you." He said saddened to leave. "We will miss you too. I love you too. You will be home tomorrow." They kissed goodbye and he reluctantly was off in the hire car.

Marianne had an easy night though. Alexandra went down with no problem and Marianne felt better to sleep very well. Before going to sleep she called Elinor and filled her in on what was going on. Elinor said she would be over tomorrow morning. Edward had a shift tomorrow and figured she would keep Alexandra and her company. Especially if Marianne felt under the weather.

Marianne wasn't feeling well in the morning. She didn't feel nauseous but just felt off. Elinor came with Jonathan. Jonathan ran over to his aunt and gave her a big hug. Jonathan then went right over to the toys and happily played next to Alexandra. "How do you feel?" Elinor asked. Marianne frowned. "Not too well. It is strange. I don't feel nauseous but just off." They chatted a bit more about her symptoms. "So are you going to tell him when he gets home tonight?" Elinor asked. That did cause Marianne to smile. "Yes, I am glad you are here I might pop out a bit. Let me show you what I want to get." Marianne said as she walked over to the desk and grabbed her iPad. "Here, I want to go get this shirt for Alexandra to wear tonight." Elinor laughed as she looked at it. A colorful pink shirt that just stated "I am a big sister!" "That is cute. I wonder how long it will take him to notice?" Elinor asked. Both laughed. While still laughing all of a sudden Marianne had a sharp cramp in her abdomen. She groaned and bent over holding her belly. "What's wrong Marianne?" Elinor asked concerned. "Just a cramp. I don't know." Marianne asked a little nervous. "Here sit down." Elinor said leading her to the sofa. All of a sudden Marianne got another cramp and felt fluid seeping through her pants. Marianne ran to the bathroom and pulled down her underwear. She gasped in horror. Here knickers were soaked in blood. She suddenly began to cry and yelled for Elinor. Elinor ran in the bathroom and saw the scene. "Oh no Marianne." The blood flow increased a bit.

Elinor realized that Marianne had to go to the hospital. Elinor quickly ran next door and got their neighbor to watch the children. It would have taken to long to wait for Anne or for them to take the children to the hospital. The car ride seemed to take forever. Elinor finally arrived to urgent care and they took Marianne in. Elinor waited in the waiting area. Edward came down to see her. They both embraced. "What happened?" Edward asked Elinor. "Well Marianne found out she was pregnant yesterday. Christopher had to go to Edinburgh on business. I went over there with Jonathan to see how she was doing. She all of a sudden starting having cramps and bleeding. By the amount of blood I think she lost the baby Edward." Edward hugged Elinor as she cried. They sat and talked for a bit. Edward went in to speak to the doctor and came out again to talk to Elinor. "I am sorry she did lose the baby. Since she was not far along they want to see if the bleeding slows or if they have to do a D&amp;C. I am so sorry darling." Edward said as he embraced Elinor. Elinor was so upset. Just then Anne came in and they filled her in. Anne was shocked and saddened. "We have to get ahold of Christopher. Marianne had planned to tell him about the baby tonight when he got home." Anne and Elinor hugged each other in the waiting room. Edward got ahold of Christopher. Christopher was panicked. Edward didn't fill in on what happened but told him Marianne was ill and in the hospital but she would be fine. As luck would have it the client he was meeting offered Christopher his private plane to fly him home to get back quicker.

It was two hours later and Edward, Elinor and Anne were in the waiting room. Elinor had seen Marianne. She was devastated and just wanted Christopher. It was a complete miscarriage and since she was only about six weeks along they told her her body would deal with it on its own and most likely will not need medical intervention. They explained that she should be physically fine in a couple of days. It most likely be like a heavy period. The doctor assured her it was nothing Marianne did. Miscarriages can just happen. They did want her to stay for a few hours to make sure the bleeding is under control. If it was, she could go home by the evening.

Just then Christopher had come running through the doors. "What happened? Where is she? Where is the baby? Is she alright?" Christopher spit out panting from running. All he could think of is what could be wrong. "She is fine Christopher. She is in with the doctor." Edward assured him. "Thank God! What happened?" He asked. They all looked at each other. Elinor figured it was best if she tell him. "I am sorry Christopher she was going to tell you tonight. Marianne was pregnant. I am so sorry, she had a miscarriage." Elinor slowly explained. Christopher was in shock. He wasn't angry but felt like his heart was being ripped out. He sat down. "She didn't tell me she was pregnant. I didn't know. I would have never have left." Christopher felt the tears running down his face. Elinor sat down next to him. "No it is not your fault. Marianne was going to surprise you tonight with the news. She just found out yesterday." Christopher couldn't believe this was happening. He just wanted Marianne to be all right. He asked about Alex again and Elinor assured him that the neighbor was at there house with her and Jonathan. Soon the doctor came out and wanted to speak to Christopher.

"She is going to be fine. She is upset which is understandable. She was only five weeks along so her body is sorting this out on its own. She will be able to go home in a few hours. It is just going to mainly be like she is having a heavy period. I know it doesn't make it easier. She should be fine in a few days. She will need to rest and not do anything strenuous. I know you two have a toddler now so she will need help for a bit. I assured her and I will you that there is no reason why she will not be able to have more children. When she feels up to it you can try again in a few weeks." The doctor explained. Christopher thanked the doctor and went into the exam room to see Marianne.

Marianne was laying in bed with tears running down her face. She had only know for 24 hours that she was pregnant but loved and wanted that baby already. She turned her head when she heard footsteps. "Oh Christopher!" She cried reaching out for him. He ran to her and hugged her. "I am sorry darling. I wish I could have been here. I should have never left." He said to her looking in her eyes with tears running down. "No, it is not your fault. The doctor assured me that it just happened and it was nothing I did. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to surprise you tonight when you got home." She said looking into his eyes. "Darling it isn't your fault. It just happened." He said to her. They cried together for a bit and held each other. Eventually Marianne calmed down a bit. "I am sorry this happened. It was a surprise when I found out. I know I told you that I wanted to wait to have another baby. I was so scared but happy and excited at the same time. I knew we would make it work. I couldn't wait for you to get home." Christopher kissed her head. "I would have been so happy. I love being a father. But I want you to be okay. We can just wait and work through this together Marianne." He said. "The doctor said I can have more children in the future. But I did want our baby now." Marianne said with tears again.

The couple stayed wrapped together. Even though they were devastated they were grateful that it happened now and not further along in the pregnancy which would have been even more painful. Christopher assured Marianne that they could try again in the future for another baby. Marianne was in agreement but couldn't think of it yet. Marianne was released a few hours later. The family snuggled together on the sofa with Alexandra between them. Savoring their little girl but saddened at their loss.


	16. Chapter 16

The following day Marianne stayed in bed all day. She was quiet and needed to rest to help the bleeding. Christopher was off since it was Saturday and cared for Alexandra. He would bring her into Marianne which lifted her spirits. Anne had called to see if Christopher and Marianne wanted her to come and help with Alex. He politely declined. Marianne asked if they could just have the day to themselves so they could deal with the grief a bit.

The next morning, Christopher was surprised when he woke up and found he was alone in bed. He got up and looked in the bathroom and did not see a sign of Marianne. He noticed that he slept late. It was almost 9am. He quickly went into Alexandra's room and saw it empty and Alex was not in her crib. He padded down stairs a bit concerned and annoyed with himself. Alex usually got up around 7:30-8am. He wanted to give Marianne the morning off as well. He stood at the end of the stairs in the entryway and was taken aback by what he saw.

Alexandra was happily playing on the floor dressed. She seemed thoroughly entertained by the garland again. Marianne kept an eye to make sure it was not going in her mouth. Marianne was organizing the ornaments again and had the tree put together and up. Christmas music was playing softly in the background. Christopher was in a trance watching her. She seemed much more chipper and her color had returned. "Marianne?" He finally spoke. She turned and smiled at him. "Good morning darling." She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and reached for a kiss. "Good morning. What are you doing? Are you feeling alright?" Christopher asked concerned as he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She softly smiled. "Yes, I am feeling better. The bleeding has slowed a great deal. I have been thinking about it. Yesterday, I didn't want to have anything to do with anyone outside of you and Alex. I just wanted to be alone in our grief. I realized it is a sad situation. A part of me will always think about it just as you will. We will have another baby someday. I also had to tell myself I am not the only one this has happened to unfortunately. I just wanted to stay in bed for the next weeks. Alexandra woke up a little after 7am. I looked and you looked so peaceful and sound asleep. I didn't want to wake you. I got up to get her and just saw her face smiling at me when I walked in. It dawned on me that life goes on. I can't pause our life because of our loss. She still needs me as her mother. She doesn't understand what is happening." She explained. He just looked in her eyes taking in everything she was saying as they remained wrapped in each others arms. Marianne paused then continued. "I got her changed and brought her down here and nursed her. I looked around and remembered it was Christmas. Alexandra's first Christmas. She deserves a wonderful first Christmas. She may not remember it but we will. So I have been getting things organized and she has been a wonderful assistant." She said smiling as they both turned and laughed as she was wrapped up in garland giggling.

They separated and Christopher walked over and untangled his daughter. He scooped her up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He turned and looked at Marianne. "I understand how you feel. It was horrible but it happened so fast. It will take sometime but you are right. The world does not stop. Especially with this little one. I know you might need to sort it out yourself but know I am here for you if you want to talk about it." He confessed. Marianne reached up and kissed him. "I know darling. I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." They were interrupted by Alexandra's squeal to be put down to play with the decorations again.

The weeks passed happily for the couple. The family decided that the Christmas celebration would be at their house this year. They would all go over Christmas day to celebrate. The Ferris family would join them early to mid afternoon. They wanted to have their celebration with Jonathan at their home especially since this year he kind of understood the concept of Santa. Anne and Margaret were going to spend the night at Christopher and Marianne's. Since the it was the baby's first Christmas and Marianne was still recovering a bit, Anne thought it be best to make it easier and celebrate at their house. It would be fun to wake up and see Alexandra's reaction to Christmas.

It was Christmas eve. Marianne was feeling back to normal and had a checkup to see how she was recovering the day before. She was given a clean bill of health and can resume normal activity. It was in the morning and Marianne was getting somethings set. The house was beautifully decorated with a mini village set up in the living room. Alexandra loved it but did not understand why her parents were so against her grabbing the mini figurines and taking ornaments off the tree. Alexandra's plans at inspecting the tree were stopped when her father and mother decided to put a gate around the tree. There was also wrapped packages that Alexandra so wanted to get her little hands on.

They tried to stop themselves but could not. They went overboard on the gifts and toys for Alexandra. Marianne did plan ahead and managed to clean out some duplicate toys and things that didn't interest her and donated some and stored some in bins in the basement. They had brought her to see Santa Claus as well at Harrods. It didn't really go over well. She was fine and waved to him while in line. However, once she was set on his lap the whole mood changed. Not knowing who this strange man was she immediately burst into tears and reached her arms out for Christopher and Marianne. Christopher managed to get her distracted and smile a bit so Marianne could get a quick photo. The photo did turn out well. Alexandra had her trademark grin just like her father but you could still clearly see the tears around her eyes.

Christopher went overboard with the toys, Marianne went overboard with the clothes. They certainly did not want to spoil their daughter and had discussed they wanted her to be grateful for things she had and learn the value of money. But they knew this was her first Christmas and wanted to spoil her a bit. Marianne could not help herself and must have purchased five Christmas dresses for her daughter to wear. Not to mention a holiday play outfit and two sets of pajamas. Marianne wasn't the type of wife who fully expected her husband to fully support her and pay for everything her and their children wanted. She was grateful she was able to work her own hours and take care of their daughter. However, she was working a bit now that Alexandra was almost a toddler and able to work a couple of days a week. So she figured since she brought in a little bit of income she didn't feel guilty of splurging now.

The Middletons were going to pop in as well tonight. It was late afternoon. Marianne was upstairs in Alexandra's room getting her dressed. Alex was reaching for the wipes and rash cream on her changing table so Marianne gave her a rattle to distract her as she was buttoning the back of her dress. Marianne stood her up to pull her tights up. Marianne looked at her daughter. Alexandra looked absolutely adorable in her dress with a green top with a embroidered candy cain on it. The skirt portion was puffy with large red and green polka dots on it. "Oh you look so beautiful darling." Marianne cooed at her daughter. Alexandra giggled in response. Marianne sat her back down and was brushing her hair to put her matching headband on.

"Marianne?" She heard Christopher call after she heard the front door. "We are up here darling." Marianne responded as she adjusted Alex's hair. She heard Christopher's footsteps come up the stairs. He smiled when he walked in. "Look at this gorgeous little girl. You look like you are full of the Christmas spirit." Christopher said. Marianne had stood her up again as she held her. Alexandra smiled and reached for Christopher. He reached and picked her up. He kissed her cheek and took in how adorable his daughter was. He was still convinced that his baby was the most beautiful in all of London. "Are you already darling?" He asked her. Marianne stroked her back. "Yes she is. She is ready to celebrate. She had a nice nap too and shouldn't get cranky and tired to early tonight." Marianne stated as she found a pair of soft sole shoes for her to wear. They were more like slippers for her to walk around in. She was good a toddling around but still a bit unsteady on her feet. Christopher turned the baby and had her back to his chest as he hugged her to his chest and cradled his other arm under her bum to hold her up so Marianne could put her shoes on.

The family had made their way downstairs. Christopher held Alexandra by the tree pointing out different ornaments and whispering facts about them. Marianne brought out a plate of food and set it down. She went over to her family by the tree. Christopher looked down with a soft smile. "Merry Christmas." Marianne softly said to him. "Merry Christmas darling." He responded and leaned down for a kiss.

Soon their guests had arrived. Or course the Middletons brought gifts for Alexandra. One being a huge teddy bear. Her face lit up as she reached and tried to wrap her arms around it. Sir John even left a few gifts for Jonathan for him tomorrow. They all giggled when Alexandra seemed more entertained by the wrapping paper. Christopher got down on the floor and tried to show her how to play with the toy piano. Christopher didn't want Sir John to feel bad. But Sir John laughed and assured him that it was common. Same with Anne. She assured them all her children were more entertained with the box and wrapping paper that the toy came in.

After dinner they were all having their coffee and desert in the living room. Marianne had just came back downstairs after nursing Alexandra and putting on her Christmas pajamas. They could tell she was getting tired and thought they should start getting her ready for bed. Christopher sat on the floor with Alex in his lap as he read her Twas The Night Before Christmas by the tree. Margaret sat with him as he read as well. Sir John smiled as he saw his friend so happy with his daughter. Soon the Middletons said their goodbyes and headed out. Right after Christopher and Marianne put Alexandra to bed. They watched her starting to doze in her cot looking all peaceful. "Merry Christmas sweetheart. Santa will be here soon. Sleep well darling. Mummy and Daddy love you." Marianne whispered to her as they quietly stepped out of the room.

They went back down and brought out the gifts to place under the tree. They visited more with Anne and Margaret. When they decided to retire. The all hugged and exchanged Merry Christmas. Marianne and Christopher stood by the tree as they embraced. "Why don't you head upstairs. I will make sure everything is locked up." He said to her. "Alright darling. Don't be long." She smirked at him. Christopher smiled back. He was not sure what that look ment. He was hoping he knew what it meant. But still wasn't sure with how Marianne was feeling about it.

Marianne changed into a red silk robe that she had. She had quickly lit some candles. She and Christopher hadn't been intimate since the miscarriage a couple of weeks ago. Marianne had been given the clear and wanted to reconnect with him. She smirked as she lit the last candle as she thought to herself. It had become a Christmas tradition where they share a passionate night together under the tree. It was almost an aphrodisiac to them ever since their first Christmas Eve they had together making love under the tree. Since they had guests staying overnight this year. Marianne knew they would have to adjust their plans and spend the evening in their bedroom. They would also have to realize their sounds of pleasure would have to be kept low. She was very grateful the guest rooms where at the other end of the hallway upstairs.

Christopher stepped in and was pleased he was reading her mood right before. "What is this?" He said grinning as he walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well we have a tradition we have to keep. Of course we have to improvise this year but that is fine. As long as I am with my husband." He leaned down and kissed her. "Are you sure darling? Are you well enough?" He asked sweetly. She smiled. "Yes, darling. I am fine and perfectly well. I want to be with you. Also we always make love on Christmas eve. It would be terrible if we had to break tradition." She said with a devilish smirk. That look immediately convinced him.

Soon they fell to the bed. Christopher could barely contain himself when he undid her robe and saw she was naked and beautiful underneath. His clothes were soon discarded. They were under the covers with Christopher laying on top of her exchanging kisses. Their hands roamed their bodies. Christopher trailed his kisses down her breasts and paid special attention to each one. This caused an appreciative moan from his wife. He moved his lips back up to her neck as his hand ran down her stomach and reached between her legs. She moaned again when she felt his wonderful fingers caress her most sensitive spot. He groaned as well when he felt how hot and wet her core was. It always amazed him how turned on she would become by his simple touches. She was so ready for him. Marianne reached down and wrapped her fingers around his firm erection. He pulled away from her neck and moaned. She moaned louder as well when the pressure from his fingers increased. They both paused after they realized they were getting louder. They each turned their heads to listen for noise. They turned and looked at each other and laughed. "We have to be quiet darling. I really do not want to explain to your mother what we are doing." Marianne giggled and pulled him closer for a kiss. They moaned as their lips connected at the feeling of the movement both their hands were creating. Christopher couldn't hold back and adjusted his position between her legs. Marianne released her hold around his member and wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other both knowing what they wanted. Christopher shifted and pushed himself inside her. They both bit their lips as they held back a moan when he was fully inside her. They exchanged a grin as Christopher started moving his hips. They continued exchanging kisses to keep their moans muffled. They would pull back to smile at each other. Almost enjoying the feeling of sneaking around. Soon their joint movements increased. Christopher placed his lips on her neck as he kissed her. This also muffled his moans. Marianne held him to her as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his face. She used the position of his shoulder to muffle her moans as well. Christopher gave one more firm thrust and orgasamed inside his beauiful wife. Marianne almost bit her lip too hard and managed to express her feeling of pleasure from her orgasam in a deep sigh. After a few moments Christopher pulled back and smiled at her. They giggled as they noticed they were sweaty and panting. "You are something else." She said as she brushed his hair back with her hand. He giggled and kissed her again. "So are you darling. That was lovely. You make me feel so good. Glad we are able to improvise when needed." He said with a smirk. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him for another kiss. They remained in bed cuddling and giggling. They shared a shower together which led to another round of lovemaking under the running water. They then snuggled up in bed and slept peacefully for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Marianne slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as she realized she was waking up with her head on Christopher's bare chest. Their limbs were tangled around each other along with the sheets. She looked at the clock and noticed it was two minutes to 7am. It then dawned on her it was Christmas morning. She looked back down at Christopher's handsome and peaceful face. She smiled and leaned down and placed kisses on his cheeks. He groaned and smirked while keeping his eyes closed. He wrapped his arm around her then opened his eyes. "Good morning." He responded. She kissed his lips again. "Merry Christmas." She smiled after their kiss ended. "He giggled. "Merry Christmas darling. I liked my gifts from last night." He said and gave her that devilish smirk that made her knees weak. Marianne giggled as well. "I liked my present as well." They shared a few kisses. Then Marianne pulled away as if something dawned on her. "Oh its Christmas morning! We will have to continue this later. Let's see if Alex is up." Marianne said as she sprang out of bed. Christopher giggled and began to rise as well. Of course he would love to stay in bed with his wife, but it was their daughter's first Christmas! They couldn't wait to see her reaction.

They quickly got dressed in clean pajamas. They practically raced out the bedroom door and ran across the hall to Alexandra's room. They opened the door softly and whispered to not wake up Anne and Margaret. They both tip toed towards the crib and peaked in. They smiled when they noticed she was still fast asleep. "I can't believe it. Christmas morning and she sleeps in." Marianne whispered. Christopher giggled as he leaned against the crib watching his sleeping daughter. "I know, in a few years she will come running into our room jumping on the bed to get us up on Christmas morning." Christopher said. "I know. I can't wait." Marianne confessed. Christopher giggled. "I cannot wait either." Just then they noticed some movement and Alexandra stretched in her sleep. She then opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She smiled when she saw her parents above her. "Oh Merry Christmas darling." Marianne said. "Good morning and Merry Christmas sweetheart." Christopher said as he reached down and picked her up. Alexandra snuggled against his shoulder still sleepy. Christopher rubbed her back. "Did you sleep well darling?" He asked softly as Marianne stroked her hair. Christopher felt the coolness where her bum was resting on his other arm as he held her. "Ohh, someone needs a change. Let's get you changed darling and we can go down and see what Santa brought you." Christopher said as they walked her over to the changing table. Marianne chatted with her and kissed her face as Christopher changed her nappy. He snapped up her Christmas pajamas back up and scooped her up. "Should we go down or do you want to nurse her first?" Christopher asked Marianne. "She is still sleepy. I think I will try to nurse her first. She usually perks up. She is less receptive to a bottle sometimes in the morning." Christopher handed Alex over to Marianne. She went and sat in the rocker and Alexandra happily nursed for a bit. Christopher used the opportunity to set the tea up downstairs and went and made their bed. He went back upstairs and back into the nursery. He wanted to be there when Alexandra saw the tree and all the gifts. When he was about to walk in Anne and Margaret both came out of their rooms. "Oh Merry Christmas Christopher!" Anne said as she gave him good morning hug. "Merry Christmas. Did you two sleep well?" Anne and Margaret smiled, "Yes we did it was lovely. I heard strange noises last night. I think they were coming from outside. Sounded like some sort of moaning." Ann explained. Christopher knew his face was getting red. "Oh I am sure it was nothing. We didn't hear anything. Slept soundly." He said trying to brush it off. He will have to share this tidbit with Marianne later. "So is the baby up?" Anne asked. Christopher smiled. "Yes she is. We actually had to wake her. She is still not fully awake yet. Marianne decided to nurse her a bit before going down stairs. I have tea and coffee on if you two would like to head down." He explained. "Oh all right. I will just pop in and say good morning to Marianne." Anne explained as Margaret ran downstairs. Christopher moved to the side so Anne could peek in. Anne stood in the doorway a moment. Her daughter was glowing and looked so happy with her child. "Merry Christmas darlings." Anne whispered. Marianne looked up from the baby and smiled. "Merry Christmas Mum. We will be down soon after a certain young lady finishes her snack." Marianne explained smiling. Anne giggled and made her way down stairs.

Alexandra did seem to perk up from some nourishment. She smiled at Marianne as she nursed. She soon pulled away and tried sitting up. Marianne adjusted her and sat her up. She saw Christopher in the doorway and Alex immediately reached out her hands for him. He smiled and walked in and picked her up. She immediately snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Marianne smiled as she adjusted her shirt. Alexandra just so loved her father. "You ready to celebrate Christmas sweetheart." Marianne asked the baby. Christopher smiled at her and Marianne. "I think she is. Oh before we go down." Christopher stated and looked to make sure their guests were not near. "Your mother questioned me about strange sounds she heard last night. She said she thought she heard odd moaning sounds coming from outside." Christopher said grinning. It took a few seconds for it to register with Marianne. Then her mouth dropped open. "Oh my she heard us. At least she doesn't suspect it was us." She giggled. They both shared a laugh.

Christopher carried Alexandra down the stairs with Marianne walking along with him. They gasped and pointed to the tree. "Look darling Santa came with gifts for you." Marianne said in an excited voice. Alexandra soon wanted to be put down. Christopher kneeled down and placed her on the floor. Alex made her way over to the tree to inspect.

Their Christmas was lovely. Marianne and Christopher loved seeing Alexandra celebrate her first Christmas. She didn't completely understand it. They assisted in opening her gifts. Christopher sometimes seemed to have more fun playing with the toys while Alexandra played with the box it came in.

Edward and Elinor came in the afternoon with Jonathan. Jonathan had fun opening his gifts from the Brandon family. He was so sweet and gave both his aunt and uncle a big hug to thank them. Marianne and Christopher loved watching their child enjoy the holiday and play. The smiled at each other knowing they were going to have many more wonderful holidays like this with their growing family.

The End


End file.
